Rockola I: Colores
by Zoo Crazy Pill
Summary: Tú eres mi canción favorita... Viñetas ambientadas con música. James Sirius Potter & Mía Müller.
1. She Loves You

Bueno

Bueno. El hecho es que hoy me dije a mi misma: mi misma, me gusta James Sirius Potter. Si, combinación ideal me mis merodeadores favoritos, así que… ¿por qué no escribes acerca de él?. El resultado: aquí presente

Serán una serie de relatos cortos acerca de este lindo chico que Rowling amenaza con no hacer protagonista de ningún libro y pues un OC, como toda mi vida, muajaja.

Las historias no llevan ningún orden en concreto.

Ya saben, dedicado a mi prometida, que es linda y adorable y eso

**¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤**

**SHE LOVES YOU**

**THE BEATLES**

Es bien sabido, que en una escuela tan peculiar como Hogwarts, las cosas normales son realmente extrañas. No era extraño ver a chicos metamorfomagos con el cabello azul eléctrico (cosa que Ted Lupin impuso como moda). Ver pelirrojas de fuego amenazando a ciertos chicos (léase Lilly Potter manteniendo a raya a Scott Zabini). Inclusive no era extraño ver a una Weasley con un Malfoy (aunque al padre de ella estuvo a punto de darle una embolia, por no hablar del padre de él), ni ver que el mismo Malfoy era amigo de un Potter (Albus y Scorpius, desde el primer día de clases); sin embargo, si era extraño ver a una Hufflepuff medio hippie coladita hasta los huesos por el mayor gamberro conocido en Hogwarts desde la época de los merodeadores, o más reciente, los gemelos Weasley.

Por que todo Hogwarts sabía que Mía Müller estaba _perdidamente enamorada_ de su mejor amigo, James Sirius Potter.

Por que no importaba que no fueran en la misma casa. O que él tuviera la manía (como cierto Black en el pasado) de salir solo con rubias de piernas kilométricas –piernas de anoréxica, diría ella- que solo le duraban una semana. No importaba que siempre ella terminara en medio de una broma de James a algún profesor –ya estaba acostumbrada a los castigos-. Ni siquiera le importaba esa mata de cabello castaño rojizo imposible de manejar, ni esos lentes que James subía constantemente.

No importaba por que Mía solo podía ver al chico de ojos chocolate que le había sonreído el primer día de clases a pesar de que era la primera Müller en quedar en Hufflepuff y no en Slytherin.

Bien, ese día Mía Müller se enamoró, y todo Hogwarts lo sabía, menos el mismo Potter, quien por esa semana salía con su novia en turno –y odiosa compañera de cuarto de Mía- Neemaná Smith.

Y como era de esperarse, cuando James se acercó a sus amigos a platicarles (Mía y Louis Weasley, su primo), no se encontró con una bienvenida llena de felicitaciones, como el suponía.

− Neemaná es una chica muy agradable. No se por qué no les agrada − dijo James mirando alternadamente a Mía y su primo. − Dice que tú y Mía le han jugado algunas malas pasadas esta semana.

Mía soltó un bufido, molesta, antes de mirar a James con toda la furia que su amor incondicional por él le permitía. James le sonrió, dubitativo, y entonces algo en ella se quebró. Desvió sus ojos grises –como la plata líquida, según Louis- y luego le sonrió a James –sonrisa falsa, pensó Louis-.

− Lo sentimos James. Ya sabes que… bueno. Esta bien. No la molestaremos más − se puso de pie, tratando de evitar el temblor de sus rodillas. − Espero que tú y ella… − tragó saliva − espero que tú y ella sean muy felices juntos.

Y sin esperar a que James le contestara, se dio la media vuelta y se alejó caminando hacia donde se encontraba Kate Wood.

James se quedo atento viendo la melena chocolate alejarse poco a poco de ellos. Seis años de tener a Mía como mejor amiga le habían enseñado que algo _no estaba bien._

− Louis, ¿le ocurre algo a Mía?

Louis Weasley era conocido por todo Hogwarts por ser un buen Hufflepuff… con lengua de Slytherin.

− Tendrás que ser idiota, James. Todo mundo sabe que _ella te ama._

James Sirius Potter no pudo reaccionar hasta que Louis le dio un suave golpe en la nuca.

"…_She said you hurt her so  
She almost lost her mind  
And now she says she knows  
You're not the hurting kind  
She says she loves you  
And you know that can't be bad  
Yes, she loves you  
And you know you should be glad…"_

**¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤**

No quedé muy convencida al final, pero bueno, espero que las demás sean mejores…

¡Dejen review!


	2. Crazy Little Thing Called Love

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤**

**CRAZY LITTLE THING CALLED LOVE**

**QUEEN**

James se encontraba realmente asustado. Por más que Madame Pomfrey le había asegurado de que en realidad se encontraba sano, él intuía que algo había cambiado.

Todo había comenzado quince días antes, cuando Mía le había asegurado que _por muy leoncito y Potter que fuera _ella seguía siendo la mejor cazadora de todo Hogwarts.

Por supuesto, al final de clases ya ambos se encontraban trepados en sus escobas, dispuestos a comenzar una encarnizada lucha de egos.

La cosa se había puesto extrema. Cuando comenzó a llover, Louis regreso a su sala común, dejando a sus amigos terminar su juego.

Una hora después, mojados y con las túnicas llenas de lodo, ambos regresaban corriendo al castillo. La noche los había sorprendido en el estadio y aunque Mía quedó pocos puntos arriba de James, este no estaba muy contento.

Iba refunfuñando algo acerca de _yo sigo jugando mejor que una niñita _y _la próxima vez no cometeré ningún fallo._

Mía, cansada de oírlo refunfuñar, le había aventado una bola de lodo directo a la espalda, cosa que agarro desprevenido a James.

− Pequeña granuja, ahora verás − dijo antes de tomar un puño de lodo y aventarlo también.

Y así, ambos comenzaron con una guerra de lodo bajo la lluvia, que se mezclaban con los gritos y risas llenas de júbilo propios de la juventud.

En un momento dado –cuando la enfermedad comenzó- James quedó tumbado sobre Mía, quien tenía los ojos muy abiertos, paralizada.

Facciones finas, color demasiado pálido. Ojos grises y ondas chocolate. Lodo en las mejillas y mirada encendida. James tragó saliva y luego se puso de pie, tendiéndole la mano a la chica.

El camino de regreso fue en silencio.

Desde ese día, la fiebre comenzó. Podría ser gripe mágica –por la lluvia- pero Madame Pomfrey decía que no. O ahora que lo pensaba mejor, tal vez algo que comió unos días después, durante el desayuno.

Pues bien, durante el desayuno, Mía y Louis platicaban amenamente en la mesa de Hufflepuff. Él veía detenidamente a su amiga – por razones meramente de Quidditch, decía a él cada vez que Lilly se reía- cuando todo pasó.

Graham Nott (rubio alto de ojos azules, cazador del equipo de Slytherin) se acercó a la mesa de los tejones para comentar algo en el oído de Mía, quien asintió algo sonrojada antes de tomarlo del brazo para salir de la sala común. El dolor de estomago comenzó.

Luego –cuando el cansancio ya era obvio- la clase de Pociones pasó a ser el detonador. Probablemente se había envenenado, por que cuando se dio cuenta de que Mía sonreía sonrojada al profesor Warrington –aquel castaño de comentarios ácidos y ojos verde jade- ya no pudo conciliar el sueño.

Madame Pomfrey escucho el relato de James con una mueca extraña. No cabía duda de que era más parecido a su abuelo que a su padre.

− Bueno señor Potter, lo que tiene no es una enfermedad, pero dudo que se cure tan fácilmente.

James palideció –aun más- mientras el terror pasaba por su cerebro.

− Entonces… ¿qué es? − preguntó temiendo lo peor. Tal vez alguna enfermedad _muggle _incurable…

− Bueno − contestó Madame Pomfrey con una sonrisa burlona, − eso señor Potter es una _cosita loca llamada amor._

**¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤**

Este me ha gustado más. Creo que va más a como me imagine la historia. Saludos chicas y…

¡Dejen review!


	3. Wild Thing

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤**

**WILD THING**

**ZZ TOP**

El juego Hufflepuff contra Gryffindor estaba muy reñido. Ni siquiera Hugo Weasley, el nuevo buscador de Hufflepuff podía hacer la diferencia a los fuertes entrenamientos que James Sirius Potter hacía pasar a sus compañeros. Ni que decir que Kate Wood, que era muy buena buscadora, también.

Mía sopló su flequillo, desesperada. En cuatro ocasiones anteriores, Jane Finnigan le había aventado la bludger –a posta- directamente al rostro. Por suerte, Alexandra Macmillan la había salvado de lo que podría ser un ojo morado.

Ella no tenía la culpa de que James la hubiera terminado. En primer lugar, por que hacía semanas que James y ella no se hablaba. Y en segundo lugar por que ella no tenía intención _de robarle a su novio _como la chica había dicho.

No. Ella no tenía la menor intención de hacerlo. Ya se había cansado de esperar el día en que James dejará a un lado lo Sirius Black que llevaba dentro y que se enamorara completamente de ella. Ya no podía esperar más…

− ¡Mía! − grito Hugo, momentos antes de que la bludger la golpeara directamente al estómago. Y luego, el vacío y la oscuridad.

− Me siento como si una manada de hipogrifos me hubiera pasado por encima − murmuró una vez que recuperó la conciencia, sin saber si abrir o no los ojos.

− Cerca. Te paso una bludger de una Finnigan loca, que es peor − la voz ronca y rasposa de James la hicieron no dudar más.

− ¿Qué haces aquí? − gruño, antes de arrepentirse, pues le dolían las costillas.

James sonrió melancólico, alzándose de hombros. Entonces Mía noto la palidez de su piel, las ojeras bajo los párpados… el intenso morado de su ojo derecho, las gafas chuecas y el corte en la mejilla.

− ¿Qué…?

− Fue Thomas. Creo que siempre ha estado enamorado de Jane, y supongo que no le gustó algunas cosas que le dije hoy. Calculo que las palabras "expulsada", "tonta" y "grandísima idiota" no le gustaron en lo absoluto.

Mía abrió mucho los ojos, como si no pudiera creerlo.

− ¿Le dijiste todo eso a Finnigan?

James asintió, con una pequeña sonrisa.

− No me enorgullezco de ello. Sigue siendo una mujer, y creo que no me vi muy caballeroso. Por su culpa perdimos el juego − los ojos de Mía se oscurecieron con este último comentario.

− Entonces era eso… − murmuró por lo bajo.

James la miro intensamente unos segundos, antes de tomarla de la barbilla para que sus ojos hicieran contacto con los de ella.

− Ojala fuera por eso. Así tu no estarías acostada aquí, con dos costillas rotas.

Mía sonrió de lado, antes de inclinarse más sobre la mano de James, acariciando el dorso de su mano con la propia.

− Eres un salvaje James… eres mi _cosa salvaje._

"…_Wild thing, _

_I think I love you_

_But I want to know for sure_

_Come on and hold me tight_

_I love you…"_

**¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤**

Pues esta raro. No puedo precisar si me ha gustado o no. Pero ustedes son los jueces y… bueno, eso.

En el capítulo pasado no puse pedazo de canción, se me olvido… pero trataré de ya no hacerlo, jojop!

¡Dejen review!


	4. Pretty Woman

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤**

**PRETTY WOMAN**

**ROY ORBISON**

Mentiría si dijera que nunca se había fijado en su mejor amiga. Y es que, a decir verdad, nunca había podido desviar la mirada.

Desde hacía ya tiempo (para ser precisos, desde que una niña de ojos plata y cabello chocolate, de dos largas trenzas se aferro a su brazo en su primera clase de DCAO -donde el héroe de la historia era su propio padre- ), Mía pasó de ser compañera a _amiga_

Luego, al parecer en segundo grado, cuando ella –y a pesar de ser Hufflepuff- había asegurado que era la responsable de echar esporas de mandrágora caníbal al jugo de calabaza del profesor Warrington –aunque este sabía muy bien que había sido James-, paso de ser amiga a _cómplice._

En tercer año, después de que a él le diera esa _extraña enfermedad _de la cual nunca quiso hablar, Mía comenzó a alejarse de él –los gruñidos por parte de él cada vez que ella se acercaba podrían ser la razón- y pasó de ser cómplice a _conocida._

En cuarto año –y aunque su relación ya no era la misma- algo cambió. No sabía precisar si la adolescencia o que, pero llego un momento en que Harry y Ginny Potter le fastidiaban. Mucho. Así que era común verlo renegando en los pasillos. Luego Mía, una sonrisa, un abrazo y pasó de ser conocida a _hermana._

Quinto año no podría olvidarlo. Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff. Finnigan celosa. Bludger disparada. Mía en la enfermería. El miedo se apoderó de cada una de sus células, y Mía pasó –nuevamente- de hermana a _mejor amiga._

Siempre sería su mejor amiga…

Ahora bien. Esta era la parte que él no comprendía. Mía era su _mejor amiga. _Solo su mejor amiga y ya. Así que no era muy normal sonreír como idiota cuando ella jugaba con las ondas de su cabello o cuando se quedaba pensativa y mordía su labio inferior. No era normal perderse en sus ojos claros –profundos- y querer nadar en ellos por siempre.

Y por supuesto que no era normal ver como las caderas de ella se movían cadenciosas al caminar. Trago saliva. No miraría, no miraría… bueno. Solo unos segundos.

− ¿Nos vamos, James? − preguntó ella, girando solamente su cabeza. James dio un respingo y asintió, sonrojado. Mía soltó una risa cantarina y ronroneó un poco.

Sexto año. En definitiva, era extraño. De repente ya no idolatraba las cabelleras rubias _sin chiste. _Las castañas eran más lindas, más suaves. Las chicas de piernas kilométricas no eran mejores que una _enana _cuya cabeza podía llegar a la altura de su hombro. Además, los ojos azules eran insípidos comparados con los grises…

Si, Mía Cuore pasó de ser amiga, cómplice, conocida, hermana, mejor amiga a _mujer bonita. _¡Y que Merlín bailará rumba con Morgana!, ¡que bonita!

"…_If that's the way it must be, ok  
I guess I'll go on home,  
It's late  
There'll be tomorrow night,  
But wait, what do I see?_

_Is she walking back to me  
Yea, she's walking back to me  
Oh, oh, pretty woman"_

**¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤**

Bueno… son raras

(¡A que sí!)

Pero en fin…

¡Dejen review!


	5. What I Like About You

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤**

**WHAT I LIKE ABOUT YOU**

**THE ROMANTICS**

− Entonces… − James sonrió y Mía tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para no caerse. Aunque no pudo borrar la sonrisita idiota que tenía. − ¿Vienes conmigo?

Ahí estaba James Sirius Potter, diciéndole la importancia de no dejarlo solo en tan importante fecha –y de paso- invitándola a pasar la Navidad con él y su familia. Mía asintió, rogándole –y amenazando- a Merlín, Morgana, Rasputín y demás acerca de no hacer visible el temblor de sus rodillas.

A últimas fechas, solo eran ella y él. Comenzando el sexto grado, Louis había comenzado a salir con Eileen Carter, y –aunque no había perdido esa lengua algo filosa- si se había alejado un poco de sus amigos –la importancia de mantener precisamente esa lengua en boca de Eileen-.

James se acercó lentamente a ella. Algo iba a pasar, algo iba a pasar…

A último momento, besó su mejilla, ladeo una sonrisa y se alejó con las manos dentro de los bolsillos. Mía pudo expulsar el aire de sus pulmones.

− Obvia − señaló Graham Nott con una mueca burlesca, que Mía contesto con un ademán infantil.

− Aguafiestas − dijo ella alzando una ceja, divertida.

− Celoso, más bien − agregó Graham sin desviar su mirada. El color volvió a subir por las mejillas de Mía.

Si bien, ya estaba acostumbrada a esos comentarios de Graham, no podía evitar sonrojarse cuando alguien le hacía un cumplido.

− Color lavanda. Te queda bien. Te aseguro que así Potter no te quitará los ojos de encima durante toda la cena de Navidad − Mía asintió, sonriendo. Graham tenía un sexto sentido y era bueno aprovecharlo.

La cena de Navidad se llevó a cabo Grimmauld Place. Si bien, James le comentó que en un principio eran en la Madriguera, la abundante familia de este necesitaba un lugar más grande.

Ahí estaban todos, desde el afamado Harry Potter, hasta la pequeña Dora Lupin, que se entretenía cambiando el color de su cabello según las túnicas de sus tíos.

La familia de James era sensacional. Todos la habían tratado con tanta amabilidad que ella no podía menos que sentirse dichosa. En un principio, Molly Weasley, la abuela de James, se había mostrado algo reacia –cosas del primer nieto-, pero pronto pudo notar esa chispa en los ojos de Mía cada vez que James estaba cerca. Entonces, le dio el mejor pedazo de tarta de chocolate.

Claro, en más de una ocasión Lilly, Lucy, Molly y Roxanne la abordaban con preguntas acerca de "una futura boda" –la naturaleza de aquéllos Weasley-, pero al ver que Mía solo podía bajar la cabeza, totalmente sonrojada sin poder articular palabra, las conmovió. Eso o la mirada furibunda de James y Ginny – que había agarrado cierto cariño por la chiquilla de sonrisa eterna – por molestar a la invitada.

A media cena, Mía ya se encontraba hablando con el abuelo Arthur acerca de cosas _muggles. _Punto a favor, puesto que los padres de ella lo eran. Luego pasaron a hablar de U.S.A. –de donde era Mía- y de las playas y sol de California.

Al final de la noche, Mía ya se encontraba en pijama, con los pies cruzados, escuchando las historias de terror de Fred Weasley. Los padres y tíos de James habían decidido dejar dormir a todos los niños –y ya no tan niños- en el piso de abajo, en un campamento que Albus y Scorpius habían propuesto.

−… Entonces − Fred hizo ademán de apuñalar a alguien, enfatizando más la historia − ¡el señor del gancho asesino a la joven!

Mía soltó un grito aterrado antes de tomar a James por el cuello de la camisa y esconder su rostro en el pecho de él. No fue conciente de lo que hizo hasta que una mano de él la abrazaba fuerte por la espalda mientras la otra acariciaba las ondas de su cabello.

Alzo el rostro –agradeciendo las luces apagadas para que James no pudiera ver su sonrojo- y él le regalo una sonrisa. El corazón se le detuvo un momento, antes de suspirar y recargarse de nuevo en James.

− _Lo que me gusta de ti…− _murmuro James al oído de Mía, antes de que ella quedara perdida en los brazos de Morfeo. − Todo.

"_What I like about you  
you hold me tight  
tell me I'm the only one wanna come over tonight _

_keep on whispering in my ear_

_tell me all the things that I wanna hear  
cuz it's true that'ss _

_what I like about you…"_

_  
_**¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤**

Creo que me he convertido en una romántica empedernida… jojop!

¡Dejen review!

Aviso importante: por cada review, recibirán una golosina.


	6. Whole Wide World

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤**

**WHOLE WIDE WORLD**

**THE MONKEES**

− ¡Y Jacob Thomas anota otros diez puntos para Gryffindor! − anunció Lilly Potter, con una sonrisa. − Kate Wood y Scorpius Malfoy aún buscan la snitch, ¿quién la encontrará primero?

James bufó, mientras pasaba sus dedos por su cabello, molesto. Graham Nott se las estaba cobrando con él. Estaban debajo de Slytherin por sesenta puntos, jugaban bajo la lluvia, el costado le dolía gracias a una mala bludger y… y no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fueran las palabras del Slytherin

− ¡No la mereces, Potter! − le había dicho cuando sus escobas chocaron. − ¡No mereces a alguien tan puro como ella!

Y James sabía a quien se refería. Graham no necesitaba decirlo para saber que se refería a Mía Müller. Mía y su eterna sonrisa. Mía ojos profundos. Mía ondas de chocolate. Mía risa cantarina. Mía _mejor amiga._

Él no había querido dañarla… ¡si era su mejor amiga, por Merlín!, pero precisamente por eso había estado comportándose como un verdadero imbécil. Y Mía había sufrido, mucho. Se había dado cuenta cuando ayer, tras la última práctica ella lo había buscado y él la había alejado con un gruñido, diciéndole que "no fastidiara".

Entonces sus ojos se empañaron y por más que él la llamo, Mía no paro de correr.

− Soy un idiota… − masculló James mientras detenía su escoba.

En las gradas, Mía trataba de platicar amenamente con Louis y Albus. Un pequeño grupo de amigos con bufandas de todos colores. Sus ojos se encontraron por una milésima de segundo, después, ella esquivo los ojos chocolate de James.

− Solo puede existir una chica en el mundo para ti, James − murmuró el mayor de los Potter, recordando las palabras que algún día le dijera su madre.

No lo pensó mucho. En un momento dado guió su escoba hacia las gradas donde se encontraba la chica, bajo de ella de un salto y le hizo frente.

Mía lo miraba con los ojos como platos. Un silencio tenso se formo en todo el estadio. James soltó una risita nerviosa mientras se rascaba la nuca con la mano.

− La he cagado, ¿cierto? − dijo en un susurro, pero estaba seguro que todos podían escucharlo. − Lo lamento tanto Mía, yo no quise… no quise lastimarte.

− No hay problema, James − contestó Mía sonrojada desde la raíz del cabello hasta la punta de los dedos de sus pies.

− Si lo hay. _En todo el mundo _solo tú podrías ser para mi. Quiero que solamente tú lo seas.

Y ni bien terminó de decir estas palabras cuando ya su boca se encontraban reclamando los labios de Mía, quien, algo sorprendida en un principio, no pudo menos que enredar sus dedos por aquel cabello castaño cobrizo que nunca podía ser totalmente peinado.

Graham rió de forma estruendosa. Al final, hacer enojar a James había sido provechoso si eso le devolvía la sonrisa a Mía.

"_When I was a young boy  
My mama said to me  
There's only one girl in the world for you  
And she probably lives in Tahiti  
Or maybe she's in the Bahamas  
Where the Carribean sea is blue  
Weeping in a tropical moonlit night  
Because nobody's told her 'bout you…"_

**¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤**

Esta escena la he imaginado tantas veces. Con tantos personajes. Al final encontré la pareja exacta para llevarlo a cabo. Espero que les guste. Ciao.

Cambio caramelos de cianuro por reviews.


	7. The One

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤**

**THE ONE**

**FOO FIGHTERS**

Quería gritar. Llorar. Patalear. Maldecir. Hacer una rabieta inolvidable para ninguna generación en Hogwarts. Quería…

Seguramente no lo haría. No podría hacer nada de eso. Iba en contra de su naturaleza. Ella no podía…

Se sentó a orillas del lago negro, en un tronco caído. Una parte, pequeña –perversa- de su persona, quería que en realidad algo muy malo le pasara a Neemaná Smith. Y otra parte –mucho más pequeña aún- quería darle un coscorrón a James por lastimarla de aquélla forma.

− Él ni siquiera lo sabe − suspiró Mía mientras una lágrima rebelde surcaba su mejilla.

¿En qué mundo Neemaná Smith podía pasar por ser humano normal y agradable?

Si era fría. Altiva. Arrogante. Superficial. Snob. Y… y guapa. Y alta. Y rubia. De ojos azules. Y con facciones de _barbie._

Un nuevo sollozo escapó de entre sus labios, pero rápidamente limpio las lagrimas, furiosa consigo misma por comportarse así.

− Sonríe… sonríe − se decía a si misma mientras abrazaba sus rodillas con más fuerza.

Dolía. Dolía verlos besándose a la entrada de la casa de los gritos. Ver como James la llamaba muñeca mientras besaba la comisura de los labios de esa…

− Ese pequeña arpía…

− No pensé que Mía Müller tuviera esa palabra en su vocabulario − dijo James, burlón, sentándose junto a Mía. Esta trató de esbozar una sonrisa, aunque no muy convincente.

Guardaron silencio. Mía veía un punto a la orilla del lago que James no podía distinguir. Estaban tan callada, tan ausente… no parecía la Mía de siempre.

− En verdad, ¿te cae tan mal Neemaná? − preguntó de improvisto, fijando sus ojos castaños en los de ella. Mía solo bajo la cabeza, triste.

− Ya te dije que no pienso volver a molestarla. Fue una broma tonta. Lo lamento James − y se oía tan lejana, tan impropia…

− ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?

Y Mía recordaba como Neemaná había reído de ella, junto con sus amigas.

− ¿Celosa por que James está contigo?, ¿en qué mundo podrías competir conmigo, Müller?

El que dijo que los Hufflepuffs no podían ser crueles se había equivocado.

− No tiene importancia James. Un error lo comete cualquiera…

Y de nuevo, el silencio. El viento llevándose algunas hojas de otoño y el frío que ya amenazaba con colarse en sus huesos.

− Voy a terminarla − dijo James, serio. Cosa poco usual en él.

Mía abrió mucho los ojos. Una extraña sensación de paz la embargaba. ¡James iba a dejar a Neemaná!, ¡por ella!, ¡él iba a…!

No, ella no dejaría que él hiciera algo así. Además, si le gustaba ella…

− No James. No debes hacerlo. En verdad − dijo con una sonrisa que si bien, no era la de siempre, estaba cargada de su ternura particular.

James asintió mientras pellizcaba una mejilla a su amiga.

− Eres la cosa más dulce que conozco, Mía Müller. Mataré a quien te quiera robar esa inocencia. − Mía soltó una risita, algo más alegre. James no sabía nada acerca de lo irónico de sus palabras. − Además, no tienes por que enojarte con Neemaná. Será mi novia, pero eso no te quitará tu puesto. Tú eres _la única._

James Sirius Potter no sabía el efecto que sus palabras tenían sobre Mía, pero eso a ella no le importaba. Podía aguantar a Neemaná y muchas cosas más. Solo por él. Solo por él… que era _el único _para ella.

"_Everyone makes one mistake.  
One more time for old time's sake.  
One more time before the feeling fades.  
One that's born of memories.  
One more bruise you gave to me.  
One more test just how much can I take…"_

**¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤**

¡Oh!, ¡mujeres y nuestro amor incondicional!

Cambio caramelos de cianuro por reviews.


	8. Alabama Song

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤**

**ALABAMA SONG (WHISKEY BAR)**

**THE DOORS**

Nadie sabía como exactamente James Sirius Potter se había enamorado de Neemaná Smith. Nadie. Nadie sabía como era posible que ella lo hubiera terminado por Andrew Rosier. Nadie. Nadie sabía como ni por que.

Y ahora, él estaba ahí, de contrabando en el Cabeza de Puerco, con una Mía con mirada perdida y un Louis que bufaba molesto cada cinco minutos.

− Eres un completo idiota primo. Si no te das cuenta es por que estás más grave de lo que pensaba − murmuraba Louis cuando de soslayo veía como Mía suspiraba muy bajito.

James, con una nula preocupación acerca del mal humor de su primo, se dedicaba a beber rápidamente su octavo whiskey de fuego.

− James, tenemos que irnos. Hoy le toca guardia al profesor Warrington. Sabes que él tiene un sexto sentido para estas cosas… − murmuro Mía, asustada por la forma en la que James azotaba su cabeza en la mesa.

Al oír el nombre del profesor que James más odiaba, soltó un gruñido. Acto seguido, levanto sus ojos y dijo a Mía con la voz más cortante que pudo:

− Vete con tu amado Warrington si quieres mala amiga. Déjame a mi y a mi corazón herido ahogarse en whiskey.

Un golpe en la nuca por parte de Louis fue todo lo que necesitó James para quedarse completamente dormido.

Cuando la conciencia comenzó a llegar a él poco a poco, solo oía las voces de sus amigos, a lo lejos…

− Es un imbécil Mía, no lo tomes en cuenta − decía Louis a Mía mientras caminaban al Castillo, cargando a un inconciente James.

− No lo es Louis. Y lo sabes. Esta triste, eso es todo…

− Tú también tienes el corazón roto y no por eso te comportas como idiota. Al contrario. Estuviste estoica estos dos meses ante la arpía de Smith y sus amigas.

¿Qué tenía que ver Neemaná en la conversación?

¡Un momento!

¡¿Quién había osado lastimar a Mía?!

− Él no tiene la culpa Louis − el tono aterciopelado de Mía lo arrullaba en algunos momentos. Tan suave… suave como toda ella. Dulce como solo ella podía hacerlo. − Ante todo somos amigos. Yo…

− Mía, no llores… − y el tono frío de Louis se había esfumado. Ahora era más bien como una súplica. Todas las alarmas de James se encendieron.

− Louis − llamó con tono algo autoritario, tratando de ponerse de pie. Su primo lo analizó con esos ojos azules tan propios de su tía Fleur. − Déjame solo con Mía.

Y en un extraño momento donde Merlín había desaparecido, Louis se fue. Refunfuñando, pero lo hizo.

− ¿Quién fue? − casi rugió James cuando se encontraron solos, Mía agacho la cabeza, a punto de ponerse a llorar.

− James… tú no… − comenzó Mía, pero James no se sentía bien ese día. Lo habían dejado por Rosier. La cabeza le dolía. El mundo daba vueltas, y para rematar, su mejor amiga estaba coladita por un idiota.

− ¡Deja de balbucear y dime quién es! − grito, haciendo que la chica lo mirara atónita. − ¡Es el imbécil de Nott, verdad! − Mía no contesto, estaba algo asustada. − ¡Dime quien coños es Mía!

Y Mía rompió a llorar.

− No, Mía, espera… no llores − comenzó James mientras abrazaba a su amiga. − Joder, joder… no quería gritarte, lo siento. No llores. Si dejas de llorar… − y tenía ese tono de súplica en la voz mucho más angustiante que el de Louis. − Si dejas de llorar te llevaré al próximo _bar de whiskey _y nos tomaremos dos botellas por el par de cabrones.

Mía paro de llorar en seco, una tenue sonrisa se formo en su rostro y luego su risa cantarina inundó la noche.

− Eres maravilloso James − dijo Mía antes de abrazarse a él.

Y por alguna extraña razón, Neemaná Smith ya no le importaba nada.

"_Well, show me the way  
To the next whisky bar  
Oh, don't ask why  
Oh, don't ask why…"_

**¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤**

Esta canción es de mis favoritas. Aún no se que pensar acerca de esta viñeta. Es extraña… digamos que es una viñeta borracha, muajajá!

Cambio caramelos de cianuro por reviews.


	9. Love Song

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤**

**LOVE SONG**

**THE CURE**

Arriba, abajo. La respiración de James era acompasada y perfecta. Tranquila… no parecía ser la de aquél muchacho de sonrisa traviesa que la llamaba "enana" cuando quería hacerla rabiar. Ahora aparecía un joven común en un sueño tranquilo donde nada podía dañarlo.

Mía sonrió. Después de veinte años de paz una sombra se cernía sobre la comunidad mágica y amenazaba con romper toda clase de esperanza dentro de los corazones de los hombres.

− Soy un Potter Mía. Ya dos generaciones anteriores pasaron por esto. Tú y yo nunca − y tomaba su cara entre sus manos, sonriéndole para darle paz…− tú y yo nunca vamos a separarnos.

Se acurrucó un poco más sobre el pecho desnudo del chico, el contacto de las dos pieles hizo que se erizara un poco. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, de forma muy evidente.

La primera noche que pasaban juntos, si bien, no habían hecho el amor, estuvieron a punto. James había decidido que pasaría Navidad fuera de casa, y aunque la familia entera trato de convencerlo para que él y Mía pasaran las fiestas con ellos, James sabía que ella iba a preferir estar sola.

Los padres de ella habían muerto unos meses antes, y aún no podía recuperarse del fuerte golpe, por eso él decidió que lo mejor era estar con ella. Solo con ella.

Volvió a sonrojarse recordando los eventos de la noche pasada. Los labios de James en su escote, las de ella en el abdomen de él, tímidas pero seguras. Los dedos de él en un punto preciso que la habían hecho gemir y…

Sacudió la cabeza mientras una risita nerviosa escapaba de sus labios. Al principio tuvo miedo de actuar como tonta, y cuando en determinado momento los ojos de James se cruzaron con los de ella, se detuvo. Mía supuso lo peor.

− ¿Lo he hecho mal? − preguntó con cierto dejo de temor en la voz. James negó con la cabeza y beso su frente, abrazándola.

− No − contestó con voz ronca. − Lo haz hecho bastante bien, es solo que… − tomo aire, le acariciaba la espalda con suavidad, pasión mal disimulada con ternura. − Tiene que ser especial Mía. Tú primera vez tiene que ser muy especial. Quiero que la recuerdes siempre.

− Yo siempre la recordaré mientras sea contigo, James − dijo ella hundiendo su cara en el cuello del chico en un gesto inocente, pero que despertaba todas las hormonas de él.

− Mía. Escúchame − dijo él con voz seria, sosteniendo su rostro. − Te amo. Quiero que esto sea especial. Por ti. Por mí. Por los dos.

Mía sonrió y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

− Siempre te amaré, James.

Y ahora, al verlo dormir tan pacíficamente, se dio cuenta de que este era un amor que iba mucho más allá de sus manos y de su comprensión.

− Buenos días − murmuró James abriendo un ojo, sonriendo a Mía. Ella se inclinó y le beso la barbilla, mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

− Bueno días señor Potter − contestó ella, irradiando felicidad con cada poro.

James fijó sus ojos castaños en ella, antes de soltar un fuerte suspiro.

− Tu eres mi _canción de amor _enana consentida.

Y Mía rió, alegre, por que era cierto.

"…_However far away I will always love you  
However long I stay I will always love you  
Whatever words I say I will always love you  
I will always love you"_

**¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤**

¡Nya!

Love Song. ¡Viva The Cure!

Cambio caramelos de cianuro por reviews.


	10. Woman

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤**

**WOMAN**

**JOHN LENNON**

El corazón amenazaba con salirse de su pecho. En un momento a otro, pasaría, estaba seguro. El corazón se le saldría del pecho y no abría forma de regresarlo nunca a su lugar de origen.

Mía corría a él como una _muggle _normal. Zapatillas de deporte, blusa morada con verde y pantalón de mezclilla. Tan normal y a la vez tan perfecta que James temió

− James… − suspiró ella mientras ponía sus manos en sus rodillas, inhalando con fuerza. − Mordred vigila tu casa James. No debiste…

La boca de él cubrió la de ella, impidiéndole seguir hablando. Se aferro con fuerza a su cintura, asegurándose de que ella no huiría de su lado. Nunca.

− Me vale un cucuruchu de cucarachas Mordred. No dejaré que nadie te aleje de mi lado Mía. Ni hoy ni nunca.

Y de nuevo, ella encontró la forma en que su cabeza quedaba exacta bajo el cuello de él. Temblaba un poco. La Guerra, las muertes, la vida… todo parecía estar en contra de ellos, pero él no permitiría que nada los separara.

Mía siempre había estado para él, ¿qué mas daba saltarse una que otra norma solo para estar con ella?, ¡total!, si tenía que elegir entre una vida estable y ella… bueno, la vida estable podría irse por la alcantarilla.

− Por que eres un eterno gamberro − había dicho Neemaná, cuando él le pedía ayuda con una sorpresa para Mía.

Sonrió. Y pensar que después de tanto tiempo ahora las dos eran tan buenas amigas…

Entonces pensó en Graham. Aquel Slytherin que nunca le había agradado, prometiéndole de forma ferviente que él nunca permitiría que alguien lastimara a Mía. Y se hubiera encelado, mucho, de no ser por que las manos de Graham siempre estaban en alguna parte de la anatomía de Neemaná.

Comenzó a reír por lo bajo. Definitivamente Merlín tenía aún muchas ironías que mostrarles…

− ¿Qué haremos ahora James?− preguntó Mía, sin separarse de él. James no pudo evitar ladear una sonrisa.

− Por ahora _mujer _solo se me ocurre una forma de pasar el tiempo. Ya después podremos platicar.

Y aunque James no lo notó, esta vez las mejillas de Mía no se tiñeron de rosado. Si. El corazón se le había salido del pecho, había entrado en el de ella y ahí estaría por siempre.

"_...__Woman please let me explain  
I never meant to cause you sorrow or pain  
So let me tell you again and again and again_

_I love you, yeah, yeah  
Now and forever  
I love you…"_

**¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤**

Me caso con el hombre que me cante esa canción. Bueno, en un pasado lo hubiera hecho, ahora ya tengo prometida.

Cambio caramelos de cianuro por reviews.


	11. Tonight Tonight

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤**

**TONIGHT TONIGHT**

**SMASHING PUMPKINS**

La tensión ya era bastante obvia entre Mía y James. Un momento risas y al otro sonrojos y caricias tímidas. Nunca antes Mía había estado tan resuelta en toda su vida, y nunca antes James había estado tan tímido. Era un paso definitivo que cambiaría seis años de amistad, y ambos lo sabían.

Regresando de la cena de Navidad en casa de los Potter, James y Mía ya no hacían comentarios acerca de la "ausencia" de Louis. Ya no les avergonzaba que los vieran juntos en la Biblioteca y que todo mundo soltará el típico: ¡por fin!.

No eran pareja, seguían siendo mejores amigos, pero Mía estaba dispuesta a jugarse el todo por el todo. O James la amaba o no. Simple y sencillo. Y ella no podía esperar más tiempo.

¡Definitivamente!, ¡le declararía su amor a James!

Una risa parecida a la de las brujas en los cuentos de hadas _muggles _se escapó de entre sus labios.

Se encontraba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no notó el rostro del profesor Warrington a centímetros del suyo, con la mirada penetrante y una mueca burlona.

− Supongo, señorita Müller, pensando en Potter − y ahí odio llevar esa clase junto con James.

Tanto Gryffindor como Hufflepuff soltaron una estruendosa carcajada. Mía se sonrojo de forma violenta mientras tragaba saliva. Últimamente no podía concentrarse en clases. No es que fuera tan buena como Louis, ni tan desastroso como lo hacía a veces James. Era buena, aunque no demasiado.

− Al menos alguien piensa en mi − contestó James, con demasiado veneno en la voz como para ser la propia. Warrington nunca le había caído muy bien.

El profesor de Pociones y Jefe de la casa Slytherin soltó una aguda carcajada antes de murmurar algo como: _le platicaré a Neville lo insolentes que son sus leones_, aunque por la burla en sus ojos no parecía enfadado.

Pero una vez que el comportamiento se repitió en Herbología, con Neville y en Adivinación, con Trelawney, Mía no podía alzar el rostro sin toparse con la mirada burlona de sus compañeros.

− ¿Te decidirás de una vez o tendré que seguir pateando a quienes se rían Mía? − pregunto Graham a la chica, mientras sacaba el humo de su cigarrillo. − Scorpius y yo detuvimos a Finnigan de ahorcarte, pero si sigues así…

− Se lo diré Graham. Pero no se si podré ahora…

Y al final, la duda siempre quedaba.

Mía caminaba presurosa a su sala común. Se le había hecho bastante tarde en la torre de Astronomía ideando las mil y un formas de conquistar a James Potter, pero al final, como siempre, nada parecía _perfecto._

− Solo él es perfecto… − murmuró momentos antes de golpear una pared invisible y caer de sentón al piso.

− ¡Mía!, ¡lo lamento!, ¡no te vi! − dijo James quitándose la capa de invisibilidad, herencia de los Potter.

Mía se sonrojo –para variar- cuando sus manos se tocaron y sus ojos hicieron conexión.

− ¿A las cocinas, James?

− Bueno, algo así… − dijo James, rascándose la nuca, como cada vez que estaba nervioso. − ¿Y tú?

− De la torre.

Luego el silencio. Ambos se dirigieron al pie de las escaleras de mármol. Mía jugaba con el borde de su camisa negra (de The Ramones, por cierto), mientras que James miraba el techo como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

− Mía… yo… bueno… ¿Vamos a Hogsmeade este fin de semana, como siempre? − dijo desviando rápido el tema. Mía se decepcionó un poco.

− ¡Ah!, ¡era eso!... si, supongo − contesto jugando con las ondas de su cabello. James no le quitaba la vista de encima…

− Oye Mía, yo quería decirte…

Pero sus palabras se encontraron perdiéndose entre los labios de ella, que en un momento dado se había inclinado, deshaciéndose de la distancia entre ambos. Labios inexpertos y suaves, manos tímidas enredándose en el cabello de él. James pronto se encontró devolviendo el beso con el mismo fervor.

− _Esta noche… esta noche _logré hacerlo Graham pensó Mía mientras James la acurrucaba en sus brazos. A final de cuentas, salía mejor no planear mucho las cosas…

"…_We'll crucify the insincere tonight  
We'll make things right, we'll feel it all tonight  
We'll find a way to offer up the night tonight  
The indescribable moments of your life tonight  
The impossible is possible tonight  
Believe in me as I believe in you, tonight"_

**¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤**

Lloraré, ¡lo juró!, ¡adoro esa canción!

A ver, esta viñeta se la dedico a mi amigo Anubis M. Demian. Se que ama a los Smashing tanto como yo, así que, será un regalo.

¡Caramelos de cianuro por reviews!


	12. Wish You Were Here

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤**

**WISH YOU WERE HERE**

**PINK FLOYD**

Las lágrimas resbalan por la palidez de su rostro, manchas de mugre adornan sus mejillas dándole una expresión de muñeca abandonada. Tiene un corte profundo en un costado, que sangre profusamente, aunque intuye que no representa nada grave.

¿Por qué tuvieron que soltarse las manos?

Pero Graham corría peligro y ella no podía dejar sola a Lilly. James corrió con todas sus fuerzas para ayudar a su amigo. Gritos, luces verdes, ahora se encontraba sola.

Trató de reír al recordar como Daniel Flinch-Fletchey se había lanzado de cabeza contra el demonio oscuro que las amenazaba a ella y a Lilly. Luego Lilly lo abrazó y le pidió perdón por todas las veces que declinaba sus invitaciones.

El frío la golpeó con mayor fuerza… ¿Dónde estaba James?

Tendría que verlo para pedirle perdón. Por la vez en la que le grito que lo odiaba a él y al mundo mágico por culpa de la Guerra. La vez en la que –tratando de hechizar a una de sus novias- le había hecho crecer cola de cerdito. Las veces en las que no lo apoyo en acosar a Daniel, por estar siguiendo siempre a Lilly. Las veces en las que reía cuando Louis lo golpeaba en la nuca.

Tenía que pedirle perdón por tantas cosas…

− Merlín, no me quites a James. No a James…

No sabía en que momento había terminado la pelea. Hubo una explosión y perdió de vista a Lilly. Luego alzar la varita y aventar todas las maldiciones posibles. Ayudar gente…

Recordaba aún como un pequeño niño se había aferrado a su pierna, diciéndole que lo salvara. Que lo llevara con su mamá. Que su mamá no abría los ojos…

Ella quería tener tres hijos, al menos. No tenía hermanos y quería una familia grande. James si que los tenía, pero le había dicho que los que tuvieran estaba de maravilla… tampoco de hacerla como su abuela y tener siete, pero tres estarían bien…

Una risita nerviosa salió de sus labios. James ni siquiera le había hablado de matrimonio y ella ya estaba pensando que Adhara sería un buen nombre para niña…

Una sombra pasó por sus ojos, recordando la pelea de aquélla mañana. Sus ojos se nublaron, había sido tan tonta…

− ¡No puedes impedir que vaya, James!, ¡no te dejaré ni por un minuto!

− ¡Mía, eres sanadora, no auror!

− ¡No por eso soy menos capaz!

− ¡No quiero que vayas, no quiero!

− ¡No puedes impedírmelo!

− ¡Deja de comportarte como idiota, quédate en casa, recibe a los heridos!

− ¡No!

¿En qué momento había comenzado a gritar?

Ella no quería pelear con James. Hubiera sido más fácil rogarle que se quedara con ella. Explicarle que quería ir por que odiaba pelear. Si odiaba eso. Pero odiaba mucho más saber que podía perderlo. Explicarle que quería estar con él. Estar en cada momento…

− _Desearía que estuvieras aquí…_

− ¡Merlín, Mía! − grito James, acercándose a ella. No tenía puestos sus lentes, tenía un corte en el labio y la nariz le sangraba. Se veía guapísimo.

La abrazó con tanta fuerza que Mía se quejo un poco, pero no se soltaron. No después de todo lo que habían pasado.

− Mía… tenía tanto miedo, pensé que… perdóname. Perdóname por lo de esta mañana, no quise gritarte ni…

Mía solo sollozo, asustada. Había pasado tanto miedo…

− Quédate siempre conmigo, James.

− Lo haré _enana, _siempre lo haré…

_A walk on part in the war  
For a lead role in a cage?_

How I wish, how I wish you were here.  
We're just two lost souls  
Swimming in a fish bowl,  
Year after year,  
Running over the same old ground.  
What have we found?  
The same old fears.  
Wish you were here.

**¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤**

¡Que dramática!

Aún tengo muchos caramelos de cianuro…


	13. Sunshine Of Your Love

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤**

**SUNSHINE OF YOUR LOVE**

**CREAM**

¿Cuándo se enamoró de ella?

James Sirius Potter no tenía ni idea. No sabía si había sido ese año, cuando la conoció o desde siempre –ahí, latente, esperando encontrarla-. Él no lo sabía. Solo pasó y ya.

Un día se encontraba viendo lo guapa que se veía de espalda – le encantaba verla caminar, por muy pervertido que le pareciera a algunos –y al otro ya se encontraba suspirando por lo bajo, esperando a que terminara la hora para encontrarla en algún pasillo.

Si bien, el enamorarse de ella no era algo precisamente normal en su familia –los Potter y sus tendencias a las pelirrojas con carácter de fuego-, a él eso le venía guango.

Mía era toda caramelo, cabello de chocolate y ojos plata. Su carácter era suave, sin enojos y distaba mucho de ser explosiva. Toda dulzura…

− Puede que eso lo sacaras de Sirius. Alguna vez escuché a Andrómeda que Sirius tenía manía a las mujeres de carácter apacible.

− Podría ser… − contestó James, rascándose la barbilla. − Pero Sirius y yo solo compartimos nombre.

− Severus y yo también, James. Y te recuerdo que me legó lo Slytherin − sonreía Albus, haciendo notar lo orgulloso que estaba de serlo.

El hecho es que de cualquier forma, él ya estaba completamente enamorado de Mía Müller. Enamorado al punto de ir a la Biblioteca solo por verla escribir durante una hora en su pergamino –y siempre poesía-. Enamorado al punto de rozarla en cada oportunidad posible. Al punto de amenazar con cara de psicópata a cualquiera que tuviera en sus planes invitarla a salir.

¡Al punto de no salir con ninguna chica en más de dos meses!

− Estas de remate… − decía Lilly mientras le daba un mordisco a su rana de chocolate. − ¿Por qué no la invitas a salir y punto?

Y el pánico se apoderaba de él. ¿Y si decía que no?, después de todo, habían sido mejores amigos durante seis años y… bueno, ella nunca había mostrado un interés más allá de su carácter dulce de siempre…

− Eres idiota si no te has dado cuenta − decía Louis, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Bueno… tal vez lo mejor era invitarla a salir. Pero… tenía que ser algo especial. No podía llevarla a Hogsmeade como cualquier Ravenclaw de cuarto sintiéndose mayor. Ni a la casa de los gritos, donde llevaba a… _a otra clase de chicas._

− La cena de Navidad − dijo Rose, quien se entretenía peinando a Lilly. − La harás sentir especial por compartir un momento tan familiar con ella. Además, la tía Ginny la tratará como reina. Seguramente se alegrara al ver que el ligón de su hijo esta interesado en serio en una chica.

James sonrió, recordaba todos los discursos de su madre acerca de la importancia de asentar cabeza y dejar de ser… ¿viva la vida?

− ¡Y se hombre! − añadió Lilly, alzando el puño. − Actúas como idota últimamente con ella. Te falta dejar un charco de baba. ¡Seguridad!, usa el encanto del que tanto alardeas para conseguir que Mía vaya contigo…

− Pero se casual. Navidad será una ocasión especial, así que deja en entre dicho que te interesa que ella este ahí sobre todas las cosas, pero que es algo "casual". − añadía Albus, con aire de que eso le había funcionado con cierta pelirroja Slytherin de nombre Ágatha Avery – para horror de sus parientes cercanos-.

− ¡Déjate de tonterías, Potter! − exclamo Louis con ese carácter tan fuerte del que hacía gala. − Dile que eres un idiota enamorado de ella y que quieres que te acompañe, es todo.

La había buscado por todo el Colegio, pero no la encontró. Algo abatido, se dirigió a su sala común. Mía se encontraba en la entrada, hablando con la señora Gorda.

− ¡James!, ¡te he estado buscando! − sonrió ella mientras la señora Gorda murmuraba un: con permiso, no quiero hacer mal tercio.

La sonrisa de James en esos momentos podía iluminar hasta el corazón marchito de Riddle.

"…_I've been waiting so long  
To be where I'm going  
In the sunshine of your love…"_

**¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤**

Me pareció gracioso ver a Ginny pidiéndole a James que asiente cabeza cuando ella era toda una ligadora en Hogwarts. Jojop!


	14. A Little Respect

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤**

**A LITTLE RESPECT**

**WHEATUS**

Algo estaba cambiando en ella. Eso era seguro. Aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, todos podían notar el brillo asesino en su mirada cuando sus ojos se topaban con Jane Finnigan, quien se abrazaba del brazo de James _su James _Potter.

Rubia de ojos verdes y risa de hiena en celo. Esa era la forma en al que Mía podría definir a la chica. Sus ojos volvieron a brillar con maldad.

− ¿Qué te propones, Mía? − preguntó Louis aguantando la risa. Mía se veía realmente chistosa cuando se enojaba.

Mía soltó un suspiro muy bajito… ¿para qué?, si ella y James ya casi ni se hablaban…

− Nada… − contesto abatida.

Louis frunció los labios, no le agradaba ver a su amiga en esas condiciones.

Hacia varios meses que la relación de esta y James se había enfriado. Ahora este se la pasaba dándose aires en la sala común con su novia en turno, como haciéndole notar a Mía que le venía guango si le hablaba o no.

− ¿Vas a permitir que esa… − busco la palabra, recordando las conversaciones de sus hermanas mayores − _arpía _te quite a James?

− Nunca ha sido mío, Louis.

− ¡De cualquier forma mereces _un poco de respeto_!, ¡eres la única mujer que lo quiere por lo que es y no por que aparenta!

Mía asintió. Era verdad. Todas quedaban profundamente enamoradas de las fachada de James. Incluso, creía que Neemaná había cambiado algo en él. Cuando habían estado juntos, él ya no era tan bromista como siempre… tal vez le convendría más con el carácter fuerte de Neemaná. Pero Finnigan era uno tonta. Solo lo veía con una risita estúpida mientras James hacia gala de lo arrogante que podía llegar a ser.

A Mía no le importaba, conocía de sobra a James para saber que no era ni la mitad de arrogante de lo que se mostraba –pero si el doble- de bromista. Ella lo quería así, justo como él era.

Una chispa se volvió encender en sus ojos, estaba dispuesta a hacérselo saber a _esa hiena anoréxica._

Se puso de pie con determinación y se acerco a la pareja.

− ¿Te sucede algo, Müller? − pregunto Jane con sorna, abrazándose más a James. Mía solo alzó una ceja, tratando de aparentar serenidad.

− Quiero hablar con James.

− James no quiere hablar contigo.

− Que me lo diga él.

− Yo soy su novia.

− Me importa un pepino parlante.

James miraba la escena rascándose la nuca, nervioso. Más cuando notó que las chicas tenían a fuera sus varitas.

− ¡Te he dicho que no! − grito Jane, haciendo que un rayo azul saliera de su varita. Instintivamente, el jalo a Mía hacia él, para que el hechizo no la impactara. Un silencio tenso se formo en el ambiente.

Mía solo podía sentir la cercanía del cuerpo de James. En esos momentos, ni siquiera notaba la acalorada discusión de Jane y James.

−… solo por que esta celosa no quiere decir que le cumpliré sus caprichos − terminó diciendo Jane, cosa que la saco de sus pensamientos. Frunció el entrecejo mientras murmuraba un hechizo.

Para su mala suerte, Jacob Thomas ya estaba frente a Jane con un hechizo escudo, esto hizo que el de Mía rebotara y le diera _justamente _ a James, quien soltó un grito de angustia al sentir entre sus manos – que las había llevado a su parte trasera- una cola de cerdito.

Louis se dio una palmada en la frente. Definitivamente, esos dos acabarían con su paciencia…

"_I __tried to discover a little something to make me sweeter  
Oh baby refrain from breaking my heart  
Im so in love with you  
Ill be forever blue  
That you give me no reason you know youre making me work so hard  
That you give me no soul  
I hear you calling  
Oh baby please give a little respect to me..."_

**¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤**

¡Cerdo araña!

¡Cerdo araña!

Yo y los cuadrados amorosos. Pobre Louis, le tocó la mala suerte de ser amigo de un par de inmaduros pasionales, jajaja!


	15. Bike

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤**

**BIKE**

**PINK FLOYD**

Mía y James reían como un par de posesos. Nunca nada les había parecido tan divertido como en ese momento donde ni Mordred, ni los demonios oscuros, ni nada podía separarlos.

Se encontraban en la sala Común de Gryffindor, después de que estos ganaran la copa de Quidditch –cosa que a Mía no martirizaba-. Era su último curso y debían aprovecharlo al máximo.

James trató de parar de reír, pero no podía. Jacob Thomas había conseguido un poco de _hierba _muggle. Y aunque le daba un poco de corte fumar con Mía, esta, ni tarde ni perezosa, lo acompañó en su hazaña.

A últimas fechas, Mía era más desinhibida, aunque su carácter se había hecho más dulce y apacible, ahora también era más… _divertida._

Siempre se había divertido con ella, ciertamente. Lo apoyaba en sus bromas y eso, pero ahora ella también tomaba la iniciativa –entre otras- como en ese momento, cuando hundió su lengua dentro de la boca de él.

Una punzada en su entrepierna le dijeron que no podría soportar mucho rato dentro de ese beso sin tener que _ocupar sus manos._

En un cómodo sillón, acurrucados mientras los demás se encontraban en igual –o peor, a juzgar por la cara de maniaco que tenía Louis- condición que ellos.

Otra punzada le indicó a James que como no soltara a Mía, iba a terminar haciendo muchas cosas con _demasiados testigos. _Además, fuera el efecto de la hierba o la euforia, algo estaba cambiando. Él estaba habituado a llevar sus relaciones al límite, pero tenía tanto amor a Mía que era incapaz de romper esa barrera de entre lo inocente y lo pasional de su relación.

James terminó el beso y Mía lo miro con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa en el rostro. Se veía tan diferente cuando hacía esa clase de gestos… pasaba de bonita a guapa. De dulce a atractiva…

− James… − ronroneó en el oído de él, lamiendo con delicadeza el lóbulo de su oreja.

James tragó saliva, mientras la atraía por la cintura para pegarla más a él…

− Hoy es el día James − completó Mía mientras llevaba una mano a hacer una delicada caricia a James sobre el pantalón.

Si a James Sirius Potter le hubieran dicho que terminaría enrollándose con su mejor amiga en el armario debajo de las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios de los Gryffindor, se hubiera reído en cara del incauto, pero ahora, mientras respiraba agitado en el cuello de ella, pegándola contra la pared, se dio cuenta de que no podría ser de otra forma.

− Creo que veo flotar notas musicales… − murmuró Mía, acariciando el cabello de él.

− Yo también Mía. Yo también.

"_...__You're the kind of girl that fits in with my world  
I'll give you anything  
Everything if you want things_

I know a room full of musical tunes  
Some rhyme  
Some ching  
Most of them are clockwork  
Let's go into the other room and make them work"

**¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤**

No se si alguien tiene algo en contra de esta clase de plantitas, pero en lo personal, me dan igual. Es parte del proceso de crecimiento en algunos sectores de la juventud y quería mostrarlo de una forma relajada.

¡Lloraré!

¡La pequeña Mía Müller ya es una mujer!

¡Ah!

¡Reviews!


	16. Lovefool

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤**

**LOVEFOOL**

**THE CARDIGANS**

¿Qué había hecho mal?

Todo, tal vez. No podía precisar que fue lo que hizo para que James se alejara de ella. Para que James le hubiera dejado de hablar.

Mía dio un largo suspiro. Ella había estado enamorada de James desde el primer momento en que sus ojos se cruzaron. Desde siempre…

Ahora estaba el hecho de que él le rehuía. Después de pasar unas semanas bastante ausente, va a la enfermería negando que lo acompañaran y regresa extrañamente callado. Ya no hay más bromas para Mía ni el mejor pedazo de tarta. Algo _cambió…_

Comenzó a llorar, algo desconsolada. A lo mejor él se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de ella y había decidido que lo más sano era dejarle de hablar.

En sus manos tenía una carta que le acababa de mandar su madre. Siempre se había llevado muy bien con ella, así que no tuvo reparos en platicarle lo muy enamorada que estaba de James. Y aunque su madre en un principio decía que era imposible por su edad, bueno, ya estaba en cuarto año y lo amaba mucho más.

Penny Lane, como cualquier madre, tenía sus reservas. Y parecía que también cierta antipatía por James Potter (tomando en cuenta de que este era la causa de las depresiones de Mía), así que le aconsejaba a su hija que se enamorara de alguien más. Tal vez de ese niño, Graham…

Pero Mía no podía. No podía ni quería olvidar a James. Ella solo lo amaba a él sobre todas las cosas –y todos los hombres -. Por que cuando ella y James reían juntos, todo el mundo era perfecto y todo era posible.

Por que él nunca permitía que nadie la molestara nunca –mestiza, Müller y en Hufflepuff-. James era el encargado de ayudarle en Transformaciones y DCAO, donde él era muy bueno. El que la había apoyado para entrar al equipo de Quidditch…

¿Por qué no podía ser todo como antes?

Si. Él no la quería. Ella estaba segura de que lo de ella era un _amor engañoso _que solo la incumbía a ella y su corazón mal trecho.

"_Dear, I fear we're facing a problem  
you love me no longer, I know  
and maybe there is nothing  
that I can do to make you do  
Mama tells me I shouldn't bother  
that I ought to stick to another man  
a man that surely deserves me  
but I think you do!..."_

**¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤**

Pobrecita… me da cos ponerla triste. Pero en fin… parte del amor, supongo.

El nombre de su madre es Penny Lane (la canción de The Beatles). El padre de Mía es mestizo y su madre _muggle. _Toda su vida vivió lejos del mundo mágico como una simple _muggle _hasta que entró a Hogwarts. Pero su familia paterna siempre entraba en Slytherin… pero bué… supongo que ella se parece más a su madre.


	17. Born To Be Wild

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤**

**BORN TO BE WILD**

**STEPPENWOLF**

La cara de sus padres era un verdadero poema. Los chillidos de su tía Hermione, eran aún más divertidos. Todos estaban totalmente escandalizados, bueno… puede que el tío George, el tío Bill y Ted lo apoyaran, pero de ahí en fuera, hasta su padre creía que era una verdadera locura.

Por supuesto, él no le creía ni una palabra a su madre y a su abuela acerca de que el asunto era la motocicleta. La motocicleta era lo de menos. Sabía muy bien que el grito en el cielo se debía al:

− Me voy con Mía. Viviremos juntos.

Si las mujeres Weasley se habían indignado cuando Bill quería casarse siendo _tan joven, _a James le habían montado un teatro por hacerlo apenas dos años después de Hogwarts, en medio de la Guerra, y de paso, sin matrimonio de por medio.

− ¡Eres muy joven aún, no sabes lo que quieres! − le chilló su madre cuando él recogía sus cosas.

James se rió al recordarlo. Era irónico que primero su madre lo incitara a comprometerse con una chica y luego le dijera que estaba demasiado joven.

− ¡James Sirius Potter!, ¡no te atrevas a salir por esa puerta! − gritó su padre al borde del colapso nervioso. Definitivamente podría ser "el niño que vivió", pero le bastaba mucho para ser "el padre que entendió".

James se giró sobre sus talones, taladrando al toda la familia con sus ojos castaños (por que estaban sus abuelos y sus tíos también). Si creían que no se enfrentaría a ellos, estaban equivocados. Él había tomado su decisión y ese era el punto final.

− Mía me necesita, no pienso dejarla sola − se encogió de hombros. − Viviremos en su casa, vamos a estar bien.

− ¡Estamos a mitad de la Guerra! − bramó su abuela, sujetada por Andrómeda, que tenía un gesto de fastidio en sus ojos grises. "Tan parecidos y diferentes a los de Mía", pensó James, sonriendo a la abuela de Ted.

− También cuando yo me casé con Fleur. Y nos ha ido muy bien, por cierto, contra toda expectativa − añadió su tío Bill con aire ausente pero con gesto de complicidad.

No era el hecho de que Mía fuera o no "la chica para él". No. Más bien se trataba del último intento de su familia para mantenerlo _lo menos Sirius posible. _Y en unión libre, con motocicleta, chamarra de cuero y una habilidad asombrosas para meterse en riñas, no estaba nada lejos…

− Es imposible que lo detengamos, Ginny − dijo su tío George poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su sobrino. − Además, Mía es buena chica. Dudo que James se meta en problemas, no creo que le den ganas de lastimar a Mía si lo hace.

Bingo…

Bueno, vivir con Mía sería ya no meterse en medio de peleas _muggles _– ni mágicas-. Adiós algunas noches de borrachera y hierba con Graham y Louis, y por supuesto, no juegos de video.

Soltó una estridente carcajada mientras todos lo miraban como si fuera un maniaco. Di un beso en la mejilla a su madre y a Lilly y salió de la casa paterna.

Aceleró después de que la luz quedara en verde de nuevo. Mía se aferró a su espalda en un gesto que denotaba su necesidad de sentirse protegida. James sonrió de lado. Lo primero que había pensado al comprar la motocicleta era en _la variedad _de usos que él y Mía podrían darle.

− ¿Todo estuvo bien en tu casa, James? − preguntó con un dejo de preocupación en sus ojos grises.

Sonrió mientras aceleraba un poco más.

− Todo bien Mía. Yo estoy _nacido para ser libre. _Y solamente tú me das las alas necesarias.

Un beso en su hombro fue suficiente como respuesta. En definitiva, James Sirius Potter era _el merodeador perfecto_, y Mía era su complemento necesario para poder ser libre.

"…_Yeah Darlin' go make it happen  
Take the world in a love embrace  
Fire all of your guns at once  
And explode into space…"_

**¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤**

Amo la canción, pero por una extraña razón, esta viñeta casi no me ha gustado.

Bueno, quise poner aquí como la familia de Ginny _nunca _deja de ser Weasley (esas mujeres Weasley que quieren que sus hijos anden solteros siempre…)

Bueno, saludos a todos, y por favor, déjenme un review y ayúdenme con la dominación mundial, muajajá!


	18. Kiss Me

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤**

**KISS ME**

**SIX PENCE ****NON THE RICHER**

− ¿Te has divertido esta Navidad, Mía? − le preguntó James a la chica que se balanceaba en un columpio de rueda de neumático.

− ¡Como nunca antes, James! − contestó la chica mientra James la impulsaba con más fuerza. − Tu familia es grandiosa…

Se encontraban en parque _muggle _cerca de Grimmauld Place. Habían huido justo cuando Ron se había puesto a platicar por vigésima vez en la semana como había vencido a Hermione en el ajedrez _muggle._

Mía soltó un largo suspiro. Había sido una semana espectacular… y muy dentro de ella, a decir verdad, tenía la esperanza de que un muérdago mágico se hubiera colocado encima de ella y James. Eso no pasó.

− Me alegro. Deberías venir a fin de cursos. Mamá juega Quidditch con nosotros y nos enseña muchas maniobras. También juega papá, el tío Ron, el tío Charlie y el tío George. Entonces Teddy y yo nos unimos a ellos y se arma una batalla campal…

Mía soltó una risita nerviosa. Mientras James hablaba ella se imaginaba… ¿Qué se sentiría besarlo?

Nunca antes se habían dado un beso. Ni siquiera un roce o algo que la hiciera despertar esa _necesidad _imperiosa de juntar sus bocas.

Alguna vez había escuchado que James era el mejor besando en todo Hogwarts –según palabras de una Ravenclaw de quinto-, pero ella no había tenido oportunidad de constatarlo. Nunca había besado a ningún chico…

− Merlín − pensó Mía. − Si me besa ahora, te juro que me habrás dado la mejor Navidad de todas…

El corazón comenzó a latirle con mucha fuerza cuando James paró el columpio en seco, clavando sus ojos en los de ella.

− No soy Merlín, Mía − el color subió a las mejillas de la chica al darse cuenta de que en realidad había hablado en voz alta. − No soy Merlín, pero puedo − ¿eran nervios los que denotaba su voz? − puedo cumplir lo que deseas.

Mía no podía contestarle. Estaba con los ojos muy abiertos, sin poder creerse lo que acababa de decir… y mas que nada, escuchar.

James jugueteó unos momentos con un mechón de su cabello, para proceder a ponerlo detrás de su oreja. Se inclinó un poco y luego, dudó.

− _Bésame _James − murmuró Mía saliendo de su estupor. Los labios de James cubrieron los suyos.

Sus labios eran suaves, y unos tenues rastrojos de barba, propia de adolescentes, le raspaban las mejillas. Una de sus manos se coló en su cabello, como para que no se apartará de la situación. La otra se dedicaba a acariciarle una mejilla, de manera delicada.

Fue un beso corto, dulce. Cargado de emoción y poca sensualidad. Justo como Mía había imaginado sería su primer beso…

Cuando se separaron, James respiró algo atolondrado, luego besó su frente, se separó un poco y le sonrió.

− Creo que soy mejor que Merlín.

Mía no había estaba más de acuerdo con él en toda su vida.

"…_Kiss me down by the broken tree house  
Swing me upon its hanging tire  
Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map…"_

**¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤**

El pedazo de canción me gustó por que en una parte hable de "el mapa de su padre". Además, así me imagine el inició no inició de Mía y James…

Traumas de la infancia, supongo…


	19. Liar

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤**

**LIAR**

**SEX PISTOLS**

No sabía precisamente el por qué lo hacía. Quería a Mía… mucho. Si. Estaba enamorado de ella. _Completamente _enamorado de ella. Aún así, el pánico lo invadía cuando tenían que definir _su relación._

Desde navidad en su casa, todo había cambiado. Luego un beso. Luego otro. Y este segundo siguieron muchos más. Le agradaba. Le gustaba besarla en cada rincón oscuro de los pasillos. Abrazarla mientras ella estudiaba bajo el gran roble. Juguetear con las puntas de su cabello, inhalar ese aroma dulce que la chica tenía…

Toda era muy fácil al punto de vista de los demás, pero no para él. Quería a Mía. Estaba _enamorado _de Mía, y lo último que quería era lastimarla. Y él iba a hacerlo, lo haría por que nunca había llevado una relación _bien _con ninguna chica. Por que era demasiado pasional. Por que no sabía tratar a una chica como _la chica._

Dio un largo suspiro. Era la última práctica de Quidditch ante de su partido con Slytherin. Frunció el entrecejo. _Graham Nott. _Recordarlo hacía que la sangre le hirviera. Ese maldito Slytherin que trataba a Mía con usa suavidad impropia de serpiente.

Mía. _Su _Mía. Por que no era de Nott ni de nadie. Solo de él.

Y aún así… aún así no podía evitar pensar que lo mejor para ella era alejarse de él. Buscarse a una persona menos complicada. Alguien con el carácter más dulce, como el de ella. Alguien que nunca fuera a lastimarla…

− ¿James? − preguntó Mía a la entrada de los vestidores. Se veía adorable vestida con ropa _muggle _y las mejillas sonrojadas por el viento. − Llevas media hora dentro. Pensé que algo te había pasado.

James frunció el entrecejo. Mía lo conocía demasiado bien. La ira lo lleno, de pronto, si ella no fuera tan dulce, tal vez él no tendría miedo de lastimarla…

− Me quede planeando unas jugadas − y lo dijo tan cortante, que hasta él mismo se sorprendió.

Mía quedo de piedra, no acostumbrada al tomo que él utilizaba, luego asintió y con una tenue sonrisa, le dijo:

− Si no quieres que nos veamos hoy, puedo ir a estudiar con Louis y Eileen, seguro que no les molesta y…

− ¡Merlín Mía!, ¡basta ya!

Mía dio un paso atrás, sin saber que contestar.

− ¡Por que no te buscas a alguien más!, ¡deja de fastidiar!, ¿acaso no lo comprendes?

A este punto, James esperaba que Mía le gritara. Que le exigiera dejar de ser tan idiota. Que soltara su risa cantarina y calmara su ataque de ira…

Eso no paso…

Los ojos grises de quien había sido su mejor amiga por los últimos seis años se empañaron en lágrimas, aún así, tenía un brillo de reto tal, que solo denotaba lo mucho que sus palabras le habían dolido.

− Mía…

− _Mentiroso._

− ¿Qué? − el tono dolido que había empleada había menguado su ira.

− ¡Mentiroso, mentiroso, mentiroso! − grito Mía, sin ocultar las lágrimas que caían por sus mentiras. − ¡Eres un mentiroso James Sirius Potter!

− Mía…

− ¡Prometiste que nunca me lastimarías! − grito ella, limpiándose las lágrimas con furia contenida. − Prometiste…

Mía dio vuelta sobre sus talones y hecho a correr al castillo. Y por más que James le grito que se detuviera, ella no lo hizo.

Un amargo sabor de boca le quedo a James. No había corrido tras ella por que, a final de cuentas… ¿no había querido eso?

"…_You're in suspension_

_you're a liar  
You're a liar_

_you're a liar  
Lie lie__…"_

**¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤**

¡Bueno!

¡Son adolescentes!

¡Es normal que hagan drama por todo!


	20. Somebody To Love

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤**

**SOMEBODY TO LOVE**

**JEFFERSON AIRPLANE**

No era tonta. Se había dado cuenta perfectamente que James estaba aterrado cuando él y ella se habían besado por primera vez. Aterrado cuando ella lo volvió a besar, y muerto de miedo cuando esto se repitió en cada rincón oscuro.

Ni que decir cuando se convirtieron en pareja oficial y los besos subieron de intensidad poco a poco…

Era una relación extraña. Seguían siendo mejores amigos –eso hasta el final- solo que ahora compartían algunos momentos más… privados.

Y él tenía miedo. Tal vez miedo por ella. Por lastimarla. Pero más miedo por él. Por que James Sirius Potter temía enamorarse, y mucho. Temía no ser lo suficientemente bueno. Temía lastimar. Temía hacer lo incorrecto.

Y era muy difícil –mucho- hacerle ver que todo en él era _perfecto_. Sobretodo en situaciones como esta, donde se encontraba entre la pared y el cuerpo de James, besándose apasionadamente mientras las manos de él temblaban para mantenerse fijas en su cintura y no subir o bajar a otros sitios.

A Mía no me importaría, en realidad. Sabe que James es un ser pasional y aunque ella tiene algo de temor aún, no le negaría nada. Sin embargo, _no hace nada._

O ella cree que no lo hace, por que no sabe el efecto que tiene en James que ella recorra su espalda con la yema de sus dedos. Que juegue con su nuca o que respire profundamente con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas sonrosadas.

Y es maravillosa la diferencia de la masa de sus cuerpos. Por que James tiene las espaldas anchas y es muy alto. En cambio Mía es menudita y no alcanza ni el uno sesenta…

Mía gime un poco cuando James la aprieta un poco más contra él.

Y cuando ella siente que una extraña _dureza _toca su estómago, James se separa con violencia. Mía le toma la mano, tratando de decirle que todo esta bien, pero el solo intenta sonreír y da por terminada la sesión de besos al menos hasta el día siguiente, cuando la culpa ya es casi nula y la necesidad de abrazarla es insoportable.

Esta vez, algo pasa…

Mía se planta frente a James y le sonríe, suelta una risita de canario y le hecha los brazos al cuello.

− Todos necesitamos a _alguien para amar, _James − susurra en su oído, con su voz de terciopelo.

James sonríe y le da un beso en la frente. Mía suspira. Mañana, gane o no Gryffindor la copa de Quidditch, ella le hará entender a James como perder el miedo a amar… y como quitárselo ella también.

"…_Y__our eyes, I say your eyes may look like his__  
__but in your head baby I'm afraid you don't know where it is__  
__don't you want somebody to love__  
__don't you need somebody to love__  
__wouldn't you love somebody to love__  
__you better find somebody to love…"_

**¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤**

¡Jajajá!

¡No pude evitarlo!, ¡lo juro!

¡Pero es que las escenas eróticas en los pasillos me fascinan!


	21. Boys Don't Cry

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤**

**BOYS DON'T CRY**

**THE CURE**

Una fuerte ventisca hizo volar la bufanda roja y amarilla que James traía en el cuello. Aún saliendo de Hogwarts, él parecía tener una cierta fijación hacia la que fue su casa, Gryffindor.

Estaba a punto de llover. Si no llegaba rápidamente a casa iba a terminar peor que una sopa. Sonrió de manera melancólica al darse cuenta de que seguramente su madre le había preparado una, precavida.

Frunció el entrecejo, molesto. Desde hacía casi un mes, él y Mía habían terminado. Por una razón estúpida, viéndolo de forma fría.

Que si él quiere ser auror y ella sanadora. Que si él es demasiado tempestuoso y ella demasiado pasiva. Pues bien, en un momento dado, Mía ya le estaba echando en cara que era _un inmaduro incorregible, viva la vida y algo patán. _Y después…

− ¡Pues tú eres una _simple _Hufflepuff!, ¡si no hubieras sido mi amiga y novia este tiempo, serías _nada_!

James podía llegar a ser muy arrogante.

Pero Mía no lloró. Sus ojos brillaron llenos de indignación y enojo –la vena Müller, latente en su ternura- y sentenció con voz por demás fría.

− ¡Jódete, idiota!

Y si que se había jodido.

− _Los muchachos no lloran _− se dijo a si mismo mientras suspiraba.

Desde entonces, nada había sabido de ella. No sabía como le iba en sus prácticas de San Mungo. No sabía si al final, Neemaná y ella habían ayudado a Alexandra Macmillan a olvidar a Scott Zabini…

Otro suspiro. A lo mejor Neemaná y Alexandra ya habían logrado que Mía se olvidará de él.

− _Los muchachos no lloran _− repitió mientras apretaba los dientes y los puños.

Llorar era muy difícil. Y él había hecho llorar a Mía muchas veces… ahora se daba cuenta de que en realidad no eran lágrimas de una débil Hufflepuff. Eran las lágrimas de una chica que tenía una gran fuerza escondida…

− Mía…− gimió, y se sintió tan estúpido que tuvo que detenerse unos momentos. Todo era tan difícil sin ella.

Y se dio cuenta. Sin ella, él no era anda. Así de simple. Se complementaban tan bien que por separado eran un caso patético… y hablo de los dos para no darse cuenta de que en realidad, ella sola era _perfecta._

− _Los muchachos no lloran −_ y las lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas, tibias_._

Ya no jugaría con las ondas de su cabello. Ya no se hundiría en sus ojos grises, incandescentes. Ya no podría hacerla temblar besando esa parte –exacta- entre su cuello y su hombro…

Había sido tan tonto…

− ¿James? − susurro Mía, en el recibidor de Grimmauld Place. Seguramente sus padres la habían llamado y…

La abrazó tan fuerte que sentía como el corazón de ella se fundiría con el propio. No lloraba. _No. _Mía lloraba por los dos. Como si el enorme peso de las lágrimas ella lo hubiera tomado, para liberarlo a él.

_Los muchachos no lloran, _pensó; pero ya era lo de menos, Mía estaba recostaba en su pecho, mientras algunas gotas de lluvia resbalaban, silenciosas, por la ventana de su habitación.

"…_Misjudged your limits  
Pushed you too far  
Took you for granted  
I thought that you needed me more_

_Now I would do most anything  
To get you back by my side  
But I just  
Keep on laughing  
Hiding the tears in my eyes  
´cause boys don´t cry  
Boys don´t cry  
Boys don´t cry"_

**¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤**

Bueno. Aclaraciones. Si, Alexandra es hija de Ernie. Si, Neemaná es hija de Zacharias. Si. Las dos son de la generación de James. Si, en consecuencia, de la de Mía. Si. Alexandra y Mía son amigas. Si. Neemaná se unió al grupo. Si. Scott Zabini es hijo de Blaise. Y si. Graham Nott es hijo de Theodore.

Por si alguien se lo preguntaba… claro


	22. Dream

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤**

**DREAM**

**THE CRANBERRIES**

Jamás –y léase esto, jamás- se había sentido tan eufórica en toda su vida.

James la había besado frente a todo Hogwarts en una declaración abierta -¡al fin!-. Después de dos meses desde su primer beso, ahora eran considerados pareja oficial.

Claro. No le importo el hecho de que Jane Finnigan estuviera a punto de lanzarle una maldición. Tampoco que algunas niñas soltarán exclamaciones en su contra. Nada de eso importaba por que al fin, su más profundo sueño se había hecho realidad.

Por supuesto, James tuvo que regresar al juego. Perdieron. Pero a James parecía no importarle, en cuanto el partido termino bajo de su escoba, y la abrazó con fuerza.

A regaña dientes, Albus y Louis convencieron a James para que fuera a los vestidores a darse un baño. Aunque, a decir verdad, a ella poco le importaba si se duchaba o no.

Se encontraba en la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Lilly había saltado al cuello de Mía en cuanto James se había dirigido a los vestuarios.

− ¡Ven a la Sala Común!, ¡tienen tanto de que hablar!

Y sin dejar si quiera que le contestara, la pequeña de los Potter la había arrastrado a la Sala Común de los leones. Ahí, Jane Finnigan lloraba desconsolada en los brazos de Molly (para horror de esta y diversión de Roxanne) pero en cuanto Mía cruzó el retrato de la señora Gorda, ambos se pusieron de pie y le dieron un fuerte abrazo –para desconsuelo de Jane-.

− ¡Al fin!, ¡Mía Müller!, ¡la mejor cazadora de Hufflepuff a _cazado _al cazador más ligón de Hogwarts, James Potter! − canturreó Alicia Jordan, haciendo gala de la habilidad heredada de su padre.

Mía se sonrojó ante el comentario. Iba a responder pero en ese instante, el retrato de la dama Gorda volvió a abrirse, dándole paso a un chico despeinado y con gafas.

− Creo que sobramos, chicos − dijo Fred, colocándose al lado de su hermana, quien asintió y obligó a todos a irse de la sala común –incluida Jane y Lilly, quien querían quedarse. Una por masoquismo y la otra por cotilla-.

La sonrisa de James lograba que el corazón le latiera con violencia. Le dio una tímida sonrisa, mientras James la tomaba de la mano, para sentarse juntos en un sofá cerca de la chimenea.

− Lamento lo que dije el otro día − comenzó él, extrañamente serio. − Soy un idiota. No se… bueno, yo… no soy muy bueno en esto Mía. No quería lastimarte y eso… pero eres mi mejor amiga. No tengo que fingir nada cuando estamos juntos.

Mía recargó su cabeza en el hombro de James, este le pasó un brazo por los hombros. Mientras jugaba distraídamente con su cabello.

− Te amo, James.

− Yo también te amo, Mía.

Y en el silencio, se dijeron más de mil palabras, solo con estar juntos, viendo el crepitar de las llamas.

"…_Now I tell you openly  
You have my heart so don't hurt me  
You're what I couldn't find_

Totally amazing mind  
So understanding and so kind  
You're everything to me…."


	23. All Of My Love

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤**

**ALL OF MY LOVE**

**LED ZEPPELIN**

James no podía dejar de sonreír. El primer día de su nueva vida. Una vida junto a Mía. Una vida con su _eterna, etérea _Mía.

Amanecer abrazados era de las mejores cosas que le había pasado desde que tenía memoria. Mía se estiró, con un movimiento casi gatuno, y luego –algo modorra aún- había murmurado cosas como: _voltéate, me tengo que vestir._

A James le causaba mucha gracia de que Mía tuviera todavía sentido del decoro cuando horas antes se encontraban felices retozando en todo lugar posible dentro de la casa. Pero la amaba así. La amaba con cada uno de sus sonrojos, de sus ataques de emotividad cuando veía alguna película _muggle _o cuando su voz se convertía en un chillido, al ver a algún animalito "peludo y esponjoso".

Ahora, por ejemplo, él no podía dejar de maravillarse ante la imagen que se posaba frente a él.

Mía se encontraba con una camisa azul - de él, para ser precisos -, solo con la ropa interior blanca debajo. Descalza, preparando tostadas francesas al estilo _muggle _para desayunar.

− ¿Mermelada de fresa? − preguntó ella, mientras hacía malabares con las sartenes. James asintió, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

La casa de Mía era más pequeña que la de sus padres – y más _muggle_ también -.Mía le había dicho que la casa en realidad, pertenecía a la familia de su madre. La madre de Mía era americana – los Müller y su tendencia a las chicas _muggles _americanas- y se había instalado allí. Su padre había dejado el mundo mágico por ella, adentrándose en una aún más maravilloso, el del amor.

De manera casi inconciente, se puso de pie. Mía se veía adorable mientras fruncía el entrecejo y le platicaba acerca de algo. Descalza se veía como una bailarina de ballet.

− ¿Me estas escuchando, James? − preguntó con una mueca, al ver que su novio estaba más interesado en verle las piernas.

− ¿Decías?

Mía bufó, indignada.

− Te estaba diciendo que esa… _mujer _− dijo con todo despectivo − de mi vecina, me ha dicho hace un rato que salí a regar las flores que: "mi novio estaba realmente bueno", y yo…

Mía siguió hablando, pero James no la escuchaba. Tenía los labios de un color rosa pálido, las cejas finas y un mechón chocolate cayéndole justo sobre un ojo –cosa que la desesperaba, por que se la pasaba acomodándolo detrás de su oreja-.

Mía guardó silencio, de golpe, cuando James la abrazó por la espalada, mientras depositaba sus labios en su cuello.

− _Todo mi amor. _Todo mi amor para tía, Mía Müller − susurró él en el oído de ella, que al contacto se estremeció un poco.

− Se enfriará el desayuno − gimió mientras las manos de él subían, astutas, de su cintura a sus pechos.

− Tenemos micro ondas − terminó la discusión él, apoderándose de los labios de la chica, que interiormente, bendecía los hornos de micro ondas.

"…_Yours is the cloth, mine is the hand that sews time  
his is the force that lies within  
Ours is the fire, all the warmth we can find  
He is a feather in the wind_

All of my love, all of my love, 

_All of my love to you.  
All of my love, all of my love,_

_All of my love to you"_

**¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤**

Este capítulo lo dedicaré a quien inventó las tostadas francesas. Son deliciosas y tienen la cantidad exacta de dulzura y erotismo…


	24. Denial, Revisited

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤**

**DENIAL, REVISITED**

**THE OFFSPRING**

No puede dejar de llorar, aunque lo intenta. No puede por que a la primera lágrima siguieron muchas otras y dentro de ella sabe –intuye, como siempre lo ha hecho – que nunca podrá dejar de hacerlo.

Duele demasiado. Nunca nada le ha dolido tanto.

James esta callado, conocedor de que él –y solamente él – tiene la culpa de que Mía este así. Tiene miedo, por supuesto, de que los sollozos de Mía se escuchen en la habitación continua, donde Edward –Mía y sus traumas por la Literatura _muggle_- juega despreocupado del mundo.

Tiembla un poco, James le acaricia el cabello, esperando calmarla, pero ella aleja su gesto con una manotazo lleno de ira.

¿Cómo ha podido hacerle eso?

¿Cómo ha podido hacerle _eso _a ambos?

Y ella… ¡Merlín sabe!, ¡ella lo perdonaría!, ¡eso, todo y mucho más!, por que Mía lo ama sobre, a pesar y contra todas las cosas, y sabe perdonar, y sabe olvidar y…

Un nuevo sollozo ahogado escapa de su garganta. Ella ya no puede tomar decisiones por una. Ahora son tres. _Tres _personas las afectadas. Ella, Edward y lo que guarda celosamente en el vientre, secreto que confesaría a James esa misma noche.

Durante el último mes no podía hacer otra cosa más que soñar que sus sospechas fueran ciertas. Soñar que un pequeño individuo nuevo se uniera a la familia…

Y ahora viene James, con los ojos abatidos y andar desgarbado a pedirle perdón. A pedirle perdón por que esa _arpía, perra, zorra, lagartona francesa _–y ahora que son tres no detiene las malas palabras que fluyen con veneno de su boca- se ha metido entre sus cejas y ha conseguido pasar una noche con él.

Él se arrepiente, por supuesto. Él ama a Mía más que a nadie, y ella lo sabe. Lo sabe pero esta tan herida que no tiene la fuerza para perdonarlo. _No quiere _perdonarlo.

La vena Müller, siempre latente. Esta ves quiere –solo por una vez- que James sienta todo el dolor que ella ha sentido por él. Quiere cobrarle cada momento de mocos escurridos que ha tenido desde que sus ojos se toparon, hace dieciséis años atrás, su primer día de Hogwarts. Quiere que llore, que sienta, que sufra. Quiere que esas lágrimas que tan celosamente guarda en sus ojos chocolate caigan como cascada infinita por sus mejillas.

− Perdóname… − murmura él, con la voz quebrada. Un nuevo sollozo escapa de los labios de Mía.

Sabe que tiene que dejar de llorar. No quiere darle nada de amargura a lo que se gesta dentro de ella. A ese pequeño individuo que no tiene la culpa de nada. A aquel que defenderá con uñas y dientes de ser necesario.

Y por más que intenta dejar de llorar, no puede. Recuerda la cara sonrosada, llena de mermelada de fresa –la favorita de James- de Edward, mientras le platica contento, lo mucho que le gusta la prima de Victoire.

_Arpía, perra, zorra, lagartona francesa prima de Victoire._

− Mía… − suplica James, asustado al ver que ella no reacciona. Ya no llora, pero no se mueve.

Mía regresa a la realidad. A la habitación que ha compartido ocho años con James y que ahora le parece demasiado fría. Sus ojos se oscurecen, reteniendo todas las cosas hirientes que quisiera decirle.

− Vete − y su voz es un gruñido. Extraño en ella.

− Mía, por favor...− dice James, con los ojos aguados.

− ¡Vete! − repite ella, encolerizada. Y su voz se carga del más profundo resentimiento… − Estoy embarazada…

"…_And when we wrote this story  
How did it end?  
It was you and me for all our lives  
Come on, don?t say it  
We'll try again  
And if I'd just hold you  
We could last…"_

**¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤**

Ni modo de ponerles la vida de ensueño. ¡No!, tienen que tener problemas como las parejas normales. Me rehúso a poner el "felices por siempre". Me gusta más que se hayan ganado la felicidad…

Soy mala, lo se…


	25. Coffe And TV

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤**

**COFFE AND TV**

**BLUR**

Es la octava vez que suspira, fastidiado. Daniel se encuentra a su lado hablando hasta por los codos. Es normal –y James lo sabe- cuando se es papá por primera vez uno parece un verdadero loro. El problema en esta ocasión es que él será padre por segunda vez y Mía lo ha dejado.

No que no se lo merezca. Ameliè llegó con su andar _veela _y sus sonrisas coquetas. Los roces accidentales y luego él ya estaba sobre ella en un elevador. No es que se sintiera orgulloso. No pensó en las consecuencias hasta que vio como los ojos de Mía se apagaban y no volvían a encenderse.

Llevaban más de dos meses separados. Aunque él se había ido de casa, Mía decidió irse unos días con Neemaná y Graham. Edward estaba feliz de poder estar con la pequeña Elizabeth, para el niño tan solo se trataba de unas largas vacaciones mientras su papá trabajaba.

James no podía sentirse peor.

Tenían una reunión familiar. Todo debido al futuro nacimiento del primer hijo de Lilly. Su pequeña hermana ya era tan grande…

A veces, sentía como la mirada de esta y de su madre se clavaban en él. Mezcla de indignación y compasión. Una barba de varios díos adornaba sus mejillas. Ojeras y los ojos abatidos. Jamás se había sentido así…

− Ella vendrá, James − dijo Alexandra, a un lado de Louis, quien se limitaba a verlo algo molesto, antes de mascullar algunas palabras en francés.

La puerta de Grimmauld Place se abrió dejando pasar a un pequeño de tres años de edad. Cabello despeinado de color cobrizo y ojos grises.

− ¡Papá! − grito el niño en cuanto tuvo a James cerca. James estiró los brazos para después alzar al pequeño.

− ¡Hola Edward!, ¿dónde está tú…?

No pudo terminar la pregunta. En la entrada de la mansión se encontraba Mía. Con un vestido corto azul claro de maternidad y las ondas de chocolate hasta la barbilla. James no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima. En esos meses su vientre se había abultado haciendo notorio su estado.

Saludó a todos de forma cortés, pero James pudo ver que le hacía falta esa chispa de ternura que era común en ella. Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, él pudo notar lo profundos que eran, siempre lo habían sido… ahora estaban tan vacíos.

Su padre llegó y prácticamente arrancó a Edward de sus brazos. James se había aferrado a él como a un salvavidas en medio de la tempestad.

− No es sano… − dijo el que en otro tiempo fue el niño que vivió mientras con un gesto le indicaba que subiera. James aceptó de mala gana.

No supo cuando tiempo había dormido. Cuando abrió los ojos un retortijón le hizo saber que era necesario bajar a comer algo.

Mía estaba en la sala, con su madre y hermana.

− No voy a regresar, Ginny − dijo Mía con la voz tan fría, que James estuvo seguro que se trataba de una Slytherin.

− ¡Pero él te ama, Mía! − exclamo su madre, con desesperación. − ¡Te entiendo, pero _también _él es mi hijo!, ¡me duele verlo caminando como zombie cuando él no es así!

Mía frunció los labios hasta que estos se convirtieron en una línea delgada. Había cambiado mucho en esos dos meses…

− Mía… − susurró Lilly, mientras le tomaba una mano.

Y a diferencia de esos últimos dos meses, Mía rompió a llorar.

− ¡No entiendes, Ginny!, ¡yo lo amo!, ¡lo amo pero… pero me duele demasiado!, es horrendo despertar en las noches pensando que cuando el gemía tu nombre pensaba en otra… es horrendo cuando Edward pregunta por él y yo tengo que sangrarme los labios para no llorar enfrente de él. ¡Tengo tanto miedo!, ¡estoy sola y estoy muerta de miedo!, estoy sola, embarazada y muerta de miedo… ¡y no hay nada que quisiera más que abrazarlo y besarlo y decirle que quiero todo igual, pero no puedo!, ¡me duele!, me duele mucho…

Y con un sollozo ahogado, Mía se arrojó a los brazos de Ginny, que no pudo hacer otra cosa más que canturrearle mientras acariciaba su cabello. Lilly se giró hacia James y le hizo una seña. Tragó saliva, asustado.

− Entonces Mía… sería bueno que lo hablaras con él − declaró su hermana mientras tomaba a James de la mano.

Mía se separó de Ginny y observó a James. Se sonrojo como en sus días en Hogwarts y James no pudo evitar tomar un mechón de su cabello, ahora corto.

− A ti te gustaba más largo − dijo ella, como justificando el por qué se lo había cortado. James asintió, como dándole a entender que la comprendía.

No se dieron cuenta cuando Ginny y Lilly se habían ido de la cocina. Solo se abrazaron en silencio, tratando de olvidar el dolor con cada caricia.

− Cásate conmigo Mía − Mía se separo de él, para verlo a los ojos. − Cásate conmigo y juro pasar el resto de mis días dándote la felicidad que te he quitado en estos meses. Cásate conmigo y no te arrepentirás por que… Mía, todo lo bueno que hay en mi, eres tú. Pero más que nada, cásate conmigo por que te amo a ti − beso su boca, − amo a Eduard − beso su frente − y amo a nuestro bebé − beso su vientre.

Había duda en sus ojos, y eso James lo sabía. Pero en esos momentos solo podía rogarle a Merlín, Morgana, Rasputín y demás que Mía lo perdonara.

− Tendrás que hacer el desayuno todos los días − contestó Mía con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

− Por el resto de mi vida − contestó James, antes de unir sus labios con los de ella.

− ¿Ya acabaron las vacaciones? − preguntó Edward, dando un sonoro bostezo cuando su padre lo deposito en la parte trasera del auto.

− Y no tendremos vacaciones separados nunca más, Eddy − contestó James, antes de besar su frente con cariño.

− Que bueno… ya te extrañaba, papá − dijo el niño, antes de volverse a quedar dormido.

− Y yo a ustedes, Edward − contesto James mientras abrazaba a Mía por la cintura. − Yo también.

Ginny y Lilly observaban la escena con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro. Hacían una familia tan bonita…

"…_So give me coffee and tv  
History  
Ive seen so much  
Im goin blind  
And Im braindead virtually  
Sociability  
Its hard enough for me  
Take me away form this big bad world  
And agree to marry me  
So we can start all over again…"_


	26. Teenage Dirtbag

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤**

**TEENAGE DIRTBAG**

**WHEATUS**

− Novena vez que suspiras en la última media hora. Y se que no soy precisamente el hombre de tus sueños, pero al menos deberías fingir ¿no te parece?− dijo el rubio de peor carácter en todo Hogwarts a Mía.

− Lo siento Louis − dijo sonrojada hasta la raíz del pelo.

Pero volvió a suspirar, para fastidio de Louis, quien se dedicó a darle un largo sorbo a su whiskey de fuego –ilegal, por supuesto- mientras Mía solo miraba con pena la sidra de manzana en sus manos.

Unas mesas más adelante, James y Jane platicaban amenamente sobre –la importancia de usar condón, decía Louis con desdén - sabrá Merlín que tema, pero a Mía la estaban martirizando.

James jugueteaba con la bufanda de ella. Sus ojos chocolate se quedaban fijos en la boca roja cereza de Jane… ¡demasiada tortura para poder soportarlo sin alcohol!

Mía le retiró –por no decir arrancó- de las manos el whiskey de fuego a Louis y lo depuró de un solo trago.

− ¿Y tú de que vas, Müller? − gruñó su amigo con extrañeza. Mía tan solo alzó una ceja, tan irónica como podía ser él mismo. − De acuerdo. ¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Mía Müller?

− Sabes Louis. Ya estoy harta de ser solo espectadora en la vida de James. Si no me quiere, esta bien, pero no permitiré que − y sus ojos se entrecerraron cuando se toparon con los de Jane Finnigan − esa maldita hiena anoréxica me derrote. ¡No señor!, ¡Mía Müller es, ante todo, digna!

Louis se dio una palmada en la frente. Mía y sus momentos elocuentes donde se "proponía" olvidar a James. Por desgracia… siempre ocurría alguna clase de desgracia cuando eso pasaba.

Y la desgracia de esta vez apuntaba a que cierto Slytherin de ojos azules y cabello rubio estuviera entrando a las Tres Escobas. Graham Nott saludó con un gesto a Mía y a Louis. Louis tragó saliva.

− Si James Potter. Te enseñaré que no soy ninguna _niña idiota _− dijo Mía mientras se desataba con rapidez sus dos trenzas que llevaba desde el primer día en Hogwarts.

En dos zancadas, Mía llego hasta donde estaba Graham, que alzó una ceja, contrariado.

− ¿Mía? − preguntó el Slytherin, entre divertido y temeroso por el brillo en los ojos de su amiga. Demasiado tarde, pensó Louis.

Mía ya estaba de puntillas, rodeando el cuello de Graham y plantándole tremendo beso para sorpresa de la comunidad mágica presente.

Graham no sabía que hacer. Le gustaba Mía, y mucho, pero sus sentimientos por ella pasaban olímpicamente de los amorosos para fijarse en un amor más del tipo fraternal; sin embargo, ella no actuaba así, algo estaba mal…

− ¡¿Pero que crees que haces?! − le chilló James apartando a Mía de los brazos de Graham –que en un momento dado- la había rodeado con ellos.

− ¡Besándolo!, ¿qué no ves? − gruñó Mía, altiva.

− ¡Enfrente de casi todo Hogsmeade!

− ¡Tú haces lo mismo con Finnigan!

− ¡Ella es mi novia!

Silencio tenso, la mano de Mía temblando y Graham siempre caballero errante.

− Bueno Potter, si tanto te molesta, deberías plantearte cambiar de chica, ¿no lo crees?

Los ojos de Mía brillaron de emoción –en contraste con los fúricos de James- . Por siempre estaría agradecida con ese caballero errante.

"…_Cause i'm just a teenage dirtbag baby  
Yeah i'm just a teenage dirtbag baby  
listen to Iron Maden baby _

_With me_

Oh yeah, dirtbag  
No, he doesn't know what she's missing.  
Oh yeah, dirtbag  
No, he doesn't know what she's missing…"

**¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤**

Lo siento, no podía quedarme con las ganas de poner una pequeña, mágica y mística venganza por parte de Mía… ¡muajajá!

Reviews


	27. Foxy Lady

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤**

**FOXY LADY**

**JIMI HENDRIX**

¿En verdad no se daba cuenta de que tan _sexy _podía llegar a ser?

¿Es que acaso el mundo se había detenido y él era el único que seguía en órbita?

Ella ríe –risa de canario, suave pero aguda-, sus ojos brillan al compás de la malicia diluida en la ternura de la plata de sus ojos. Las puntas de su cabello danzan en su cintura de manera _casi _erótica.

Los ojos de James se entrecierran cuando ve que Andrew Rosier se ha acercado a ella, con copa de brandy en una mano y sonrisa de seductor en el rostro.

Y Mía ríe. Y vuelve a reír, divertida de los comentarios que él le hace al oído. Y James no sabe de lo que hablan pero ya siente como la sangre le esta hirviendo dentro del pecho y tiene que sacar ese coraje _ya._

− Si tanto te molesta verla con Rosier, no te quedes aquí sentado como imbécil − le espeta Louis con una mueca burlona que James contesta con un bufido.

− No me interesa − gruñe James, tensando la mandíbula cuando Andrew se acerca y besa a Mía en la comisura de los labios. − Ella y ya no somos nada, ¿recuerdas?

Louis suelta una carcajada que más que fría se oye cargada de ironía. No le creía_ absolutamente nada _al primogénito de los Potter.

− ¿Qué me he perdido? − dice Graham llegando a donde están sus dos amigos. James entornó los ojos.

− ¿Acaso todos se han puesto de acuerdo para ver como Mía pasa olímpicamente de mi? − pregunta con algo de resentimiento en la voz. Graham y Louis asienten.

− No solo para ver como pasa de ti. Si no para ver como Rosier la conquista y en tus narices − agrega Daniel Flinch-Fletchey mientras le daba un sorbo a su cerveza de mantequilla.

− ¡Pues dejen de hacerlo! − casi grita James. − No me interesa que…

Pero en ese momento, Mía ya se encontraba en medio del pub bailando con Andrew. El chico de cabello negro jugueteaba con su cabello mientras mostraba su perfecta dentadura. James rechinó los dientes. El cabello de Mía era _su _cabello, y no dejaría que nadie más le pusiera las manos encima.

− Voto por una bofetada − murmura Daniel mientras ve como James se acerca a la pareja.

− Llevan casi quince días separados, voto por el beso de reconciliación − agrega Graham con una mueca de fastidio.

− Creo que esta vez veremos a James en su papel de celoso maniaco. Así que Mía se quedará de piedra sin saber que hacer − declara Louis, con una mueca sardónica que nada tiene que envidiar a las de Graham.

Y dicho y hecho. James había llegado a la pareja, tomado a Mía de la muñeca, apartándola de Andrew, quien veía a James con una ceja alzada.

− Vete − casi ladró James al ex Slytherin que solo formó una sonrisa ladeada.

− Que me lo pida Mía.

Pero Mía estaba en un mar de confusión y no parecía poder reaccionar ante la vista chocolate y zafiro de los dos chicos frente a ella-

− Escúchame bien Rosier − James tenía las mandíbulas muy apretadas, parecía que en lugar de hablar, siseaba. − Mía es _mía. _Y no dejaré que le vuelvas a poner una de tus manos encima _nunca más._

Andrew Rosier rió de forma estridente.

− ¿Y quien va evitarlo?

− Yo.

Detrás de él, Kate Wood con el entrecejo fruncido, hacia su aparición.

− ¿Katie? − preguntó el chico de ojos azules, algo atemorizado por el fulgor asesino brillando en los ojos de la ex buscadora.

− ¡Katie tú abuela!, ¡a mi llámame Wood, Rosier! − y dijo esto, se dio la media vuelta y se fue. Andrew Rosier salió disparado detrás de ella, como era lógico.

− ¿James? − susurró Mía, con las mejillas teñidas de rosado. James la tenía abrazada con una mano puesta en el trasero de la chica –por eso de las propiedades-.

Antes de que James la soltará, una fuerte bofetada le tumbó los anteojos.

− ¡Idiota! − le gritó Mía, antes de jalarlo por la bufanda y estampar sus labios contra los de él, en un beso ansioso.

James sonrió dentro del beso. Mía era de él, por siempre.

"_...__Ah, baby listen now  
Ive made up my mind  
Im tired of wasting all my precious time  
Youve got to be all mine, all mine  
Foxy lady  
Here I come..."_

**¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤**

Moría por poner esta canción. En fin, eso de la línea atemporal de las viñetas puede causar algunos traumas –a mi, por supuesto. Asi que he decidido hacer una línea temporal y fichas de personajes… sobretodo por que tengo un fic en mente… muajajá!


	28. Stuck

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤**

**STUCK**

**STACIE ORRICO**

Edward corre, feliz, de poder encontrarse con Elizabeth. Es un niño y no sabe la magnitud –compleja magnitud- del problema que los ha llevado a casa de su tío Graham. Sin James. _Sin su padre James._

− ¿Cómo te sientes? − pregunta Neemaná a Mía, quien se sopla el flequillo, irritada al no poder bajar el baúl del auto.

Siempre le ha gustado vivir como _muggle. _Siempre ha preferido los autos a la red flu. Prefiere lavar la vajilla con sus manos mientras James y Edward juegan en el patio al _soccer._

Por supuesto, la vitalidad no se le ha ido con los años. Mía sigue teniendo esa sonrisa de caramelo y boca de fresa que siempre ha tenido. Su piel sigue igual de suave y blanca que siempre, sin una sola arruga.

Bueno, hasta ahora.

Ahora sus ojos se ven opacos. Más maduros, si; pero ahora están llenos de una melancolía que hace que Neemaná la abracé sin decirle nada. Y eso es difícil, por que Mía y Neemaná son muy amigas –_casi _hermanas-, pero nunca ha sido muy emotiva. Pero algo dentro de ella le dice que es el momento de serlo.

− ¿No se olvidarán de mi, cierto?

Alexandra llega con su andar despreocupado y sus ojos castaños riendo de todo. Se abrazan en silencio. Tres chicas con pocas cosas en común pero que han vivido juntas por nueve años. Lo suficiente para odiarse y amarse como verdaderas hermanas.

− Estoy bien − y parece tan convencida al decirlo que Alexandra y Neemaná dan un respingo. − ¿Han venido Louis y Kyle?

− Si. Louis se a entretenido con Graham y Kyle ya esta jugando con Elizabeth y Edward − contesta Alexandra mientras frunce el seño. Mía sigue obsesionada con bajar su equipaje _ella sola._

− He oído que al fin Andrew y Kate van a casarse… − murmura Neemaná, tratando de desviar la atención de Mía. Esta solo le da un jalón más fuerte al baúl.

− ¿Recuerdan el numerito que me armó una vez James, cuando Andrew quería salir conmigo?, ¡fácil para él!, tomando en cuanta de que después se iría con la primera zorra francesa que se le cruzara en el camino.

Neemaná y Alexandra intercambian miradas contrariadas. Mía _no _esta bien. Aunque quiera decir lo contrario. El tono de su voz y las palabras –altisonantes- que usa lo demuestran.

− Luego, ¿recuerdan la primera vez que terminamos?, ¿Cuándo me llamo _simple Hufflepuff_?, entonces yo me convencí a mi misma de que no era un _estúpido y arrogante Gryffindor _y lo dejé pasar.

− Cariño, hablar te hará bien, tú… − comenzó Alexandra acercándose a Mía, pero los ojos furiosos de su amiga la detuvieron.

− No Alex. No. Hablar no va a servir de nada por que yo… yo he dejado todo por esta relación. Yo he dejado tantas cosas y él ni siquiera puede mantener su paquete dentro del pantalón − y su tono era distante, frío, cargado de ira. − Hablar no va a servirme de nada sino para darme cuenta de lo estúpida que he sido por enamorarme de tremendo cabrón.

Neemaná soltó una carcajada, irónica, pero la mirada severa de Alexandra la detuvo en seco.

− Y lo peor − una patada al baúl − lo peor es que... ¡que demonios!, ¡estoy embarazada de nuevo!, ¡y el padre del bebé anda por ahí pasándole revista a las francesas desabridas primas de Victoire!

Neemaná y Alexandra se acercaron a Mía, que ya no intentaba jalar el baúl, tan solo estaba muy quieta, apretando el equipaje como si lo quisiera hacer salir de dolor.

− Estoy _atorada. _Y no voy a poder salir de esto. No puedo…

Y así como el baúl no salía del auto, James Potter no salía del corazón de Mía.

"…_I feel like such a fool  
There's nothing I can do  
I'm such a fool for you_

I can't take it  
What am I waiting for?  
I'm still breaking  
I miss you even more  
And I can't fake it  
The way I could before  
I hate you but I love you  
I can't stop thinking of you  
It's true, I'm stuck on you…"

**¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤**

Suele pasar. Suele pasar, Hasta las personas dulces como Mía suelen perder los estribos algunas veces…


	29. Whole Lotta Love

Aviso: El siguiente capítulo trae escenas eróticas denominadas como limme

**Aviso: **_El siguiente capítulo trae escenas eróticas denominadas como limme. Si bien, no tiene una relación sexual gráfica, en si, es una completamente _explícita _sin llegar al coito._

**¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤**

**WHOLE LOTTA LOVE**

**LED ZEPPELIN**

Al principio, James no podía negar que comenzar una relación –y con su mejor amiga- lo llenaba de pánico. Para ser más específicos, miedo de aquéllos que se adueñan de tus sueños y no te dejan dormir. Peleas, lágrimas, whiskeys de fuego y risas después, ahí estaban ambos, a la entrada de la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

Deberían –como todos los alumnos- estar en el banquete de bienvenida, pero ellos ya habían dejado eso atrás para besarse con prisa en cada pasillo.

Saliva, suspiros, gemidos entrecortados y golpes en la pared. Debían saludar el año escolar año como Merlín mandaba.

Al principio le costó mucho trabajo. Mía era su mejor amiga –_novia- _e imaginarse poniendo sus manos en la anatomía de ella le causaba algo de morboso terror. Por un lado, estaban las ganas que tenía de besarla de pies a cabeza, pero por el otro estaba el hecho de saber que él sería el primero en llegar tan lejos con ella.

Un estremecimiento en toda su espina dorsal lo hizo darse cuenta de la situación en la que estaban. Él sobre Mía, en un sillón de la sala común. Él sobre una Mía _mortalmente _sonrojada, en la Sala Común.

− Lo siento… − murmuró acomodándose las gafas. Entonces le tocó a él sonrojarse.

Pues bien, "Jimmy" quiso ir a saludar a Mía. "Jimmy" estaba muy _firme _acariciando el estómago de la chica, que tenía los ojos demasiado abiertos.

James se giró, para caer de espaldas en una alfombra mientras con su capa trataba de _esconder _la evidencia. Mía no se movió, solo respiraba normalmente mientras sus ojos se clavaban en el techo.

− Esto… Mía… no quise incomodarte − comenzó James, conocedor de que tanteaba un terreno difícil. − Es que… bueno… es normal y tú… bueno, es normal que me pongas así, digo, yo te quiero, y me gusta besarte y eso y…

Mía giró su rostro de tal forma que sus ojos hicieron contacto con los de James. James tragó saliva, ¿qué estaba pensando momentos atrás?, ¡si Mía era tan solo una niña!

− _Tiene tu edad, idiota_ − resonó la voz de su conciencia en su cabeza, que curiosamente sonaba como al de su primo Louis.

La mano delicada y grácil de Mía se estiró hasta su entrepierna. James se mordió un labio, entre si la dejaba continuar o daba por finalizada la sesión romántica. Su cuerpo reaccionó por si solo.

Mía bajo su cremallera, muy lentamente, para después adentrar su mano entre el pantalón y los boxers –por que ni loco usaba calzoncillos como los de su tío Ronald- y luego, tomar con delicadeza esa _extraña firmeza _que había sentido en su vientre momentos antes.

James soltó un gemido ahogado y Mía se tumbó al lado de él, antes de hundir su lengua en la boca de él.

Las manos de James, imposibles de quedarse quietas, se adentraron a la blusa de Mía, posesionándose rápidamente de sus pechos. Ahora Mía fue quien soltó el gemido.

El sube y baja de la mano de Mía fue intercalándose con las suaves mordidas que James repartía entre su cuello y escote. Dulce…

Cuando terminaron, James limpió su capa y mano de Mía con una floritura de varita. Se acomodaron la ropa en silencio y luego se abrazaron por largo rato. James hundió su cara en el cabello de Mía, olor a flores…

− Gracias… − susurro mientras deseaba impregnar ese olor a flores en cada poro de su ser. Mía besó su barbilla, acomodando su cabeza en el cuello de él. − Gracias por darme _muchísimo amor._

"…_Youve been coolin, baby, Ive been droolin,  
All the good times Ive been misusin,  
Way, way down inside, Im gonna give you my love,  
Im gonna give you every inch of my love,  
Gonna give you my love.  
Yeah! all right! lets go!..."_

**¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤**

Si. Tengo una vena pervertida, ¿y qué?

¡Reviews!


	30. Touch Me

**Aviso: **_Si. Contiene partes eróticas. No. No soy una pervertida. Solo me divierto con el don de la palabra._

* * *

**TOUCH ME  
****THE DOORS**

James siempre ha sido el chico más rebelde que Mía conoce. Se salta las normas como si fueran una piedrita en el camino y le vienen guangos los regaños de sus padres. Además, es sumamente encantador –a veces algo arrogante- y social. No como ella, que solo le habla –y casi nada- a los hermanos y amigos de James. A Graham y a Louis y se acaba su vida social.

No puede evitar sentirse deprimida al darse cuanta como James es el centro de atención de muchas chicas –y puede que algunos chicos- que la miran a ella como si tan solo fuera un cero a la izquierda –cuando la miran-. Por que James tiene esa aura que da felicidad innata y ella pasa desapercibida por el mundo.

A veces, Mía puede leer en los ojos de James la aventura, pero sabe que se refrena por que ella esta con él. Por que Mía no es Gryffindor y no es buena con los riesgos. Por que en realidad, no sabe por que James la quiere…

Por que la quiere. Mía lo sabe. James es todo menos hipócrita y es incapaz de fingir algún sentimiento. Si no sintiera nada por ella se lo haría saber –como su desprecio por la mayoría de los Slytherin-.

Mía suelta un suspiro, algo melancólica. James se ve adorable con el entrecejo fruncido, mordiendo la punta de su pluma con enfado. Estudian para los Éxtasis en la Biblioteca a causa de que él esta castigado –para variar- y no puede ir a Hogsmeade. Mía se queda con él.

¿Algún día James la dejaría?, ¿se hartaría de su simplicidad y la cambiaría por alguien más exótica, más merecedora de él?

− Nena, estoy aburrido… − dijo James mientras se estiraba. Mía dio un respingo. ¿Aburrido _de ella_?

Los ojos castaños de James la examinaron un momento y luego una sonrisa pícara se formó en su rostro. Miro hacia ambos lados de la Biblioteca y luego se inclino peligrosamente hacia la chica.

− Tengo una travesura en mente… − murmuró, golpeando con sus palabras los labios de ella, quien solo se sonrojo mientras asentía.

La beso suavemente. Disfrutando cada resquicio de su boca, erótico antes de pasional. Las yemas de sus dedos acariciaban su cuello, derritiendo a cada paso las dudas que momentos antes ensombrecían sus pensamientos.

En un momento dado, ya se encontraban entre dos estantes. Ella recargada en uno y James metiendo –veloz- las manos por debajo de su túnica. Mía ahogó un gemino cuando los dedos de él hallaron el punto exacto de ebullición de su persona. Lo abrazo con fuerza y hundió su cara en el cuello de él para evitar que los gemidos salieran veloces hacia los oídos de la vieja Bibliotecaria.

La fuerza del grito de Mía fue aclamada por la boca de James.

− Te amo − dijo James mientras le besaba el rostro de forma cariñosa.

Mía supo que en realidad no le importaba ser _nada _en este mundo – y el otro- mientras que James estuviera con ella. Por que el mundo de Mía se resumía a James, _y solamente _a él.

"…_I'm gonna love you  
Till the heavens stop the rain  
I'm gonna love you  
Till the stars fall from the sky  
for you and I"_

* * *

¡Adoro a este chico!

¡Es tan mono!


End file.
